Non Venator
by Dean's Leather Jacket
Summary: DeanOC. A young woman wrapped up in the world of a hunter, but she is not a hunter. She is, in fact, an exorcist. And a really good one at that. She meets up with the Winchester Brothers who happen to be in the middle of something big. Yep, summary sucks
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything at all about _Supernatural_. That joy belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW peeps. Lucky bastards. I would sooo love to own Dean. le sigh oh well, one can only dream…

Author's Note: Ok, well, this is my first _Supernatural_ fan fic and I'm not sure how well this is going to go. I've had this idea for awhile, but sometimes what I think in my head doesn't always go down on paper the same way, you know what I mean? So, I'll try my best. I love reviews, but they aren't required. Please try to refrain from flames, constructive criticism is really nice. I could always use advice. Thank you for taking time to read this story though, I appreciate it even though it may suck!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Prologue

I remember my first exorcism. I was seventeen. It had happened to my little cousin. Well, she wasn't possessed, but the house was. She was just a victim like so many others. She, Emily (Emmy for short) had been ten when it happened. She was just walking down the stairs when the poltergeist had pushed her. She fell down twenty-one steps and received a concussion and some broken bones. Emily's fine now, in fact, she's currently in her sophomore year at Harvard. She's a smart girl, gifted with a full ride all four years.

Anyway, that day I had visited her in the hospital and it was the day that my eyes opened to the supernatural. It's hard to not believe that there are things that go bump in the night. I was crying so badly, looking at her frail, broken body. But after the tears stopped, the anger replaced the sadness. I wanted to know what had happened. She told me. No one had been upstairs with her, and she distinctly remembered a force giving her a shove down the stairs. She thought that she sounded crazy, but I believed her. In the days that followed, lights began to flicker in the house and doors would slam and open on their own. There was no question anymore that something was in that house.

My aunt made the call a week later after a particularly scary incident involving my littlest cousin, Brooke (who was six at the time), almost getting hurt by a falling bookcase. The call went into a local priest. My family and I are Catholics and our parish priest was a certified, Diocese sanctioned, exorcist. He was a young guy, around thirty-three with dark hair that was beginning to gray at the temples. He was a full blooded Irishman from County Clare, Ireland. He smoked and drank and cussed like a sailor, but he was an awesome priest. It was funny; he had brought a bottle of whiskey with him to the exorcism, claiming it was a necessary "supply." This was the guy that dealt with my Confirmation! He was so unconventional, and I think that's what made him stick in people's memories.

Father Connor Campbell came on a Sunday; he felt that it was best. I thought it was mildly cliché.

"Come here, lass. You're gonna be my help." He had said to me in his thick Irish brogue, as he stepped into the house, handing me his leather bag. I led him into the dining room to prepare while my aunt, uncle and cousins stood by the front door. Father Connor began to unpack some supplies out of his bag: holy water, crucifixes, and four little velvet pouches full of things that had a pungent odor; I wasn't sure what they were.

"You remember what I always say during mass don't you, lass?" Father Connor asked me.

"Have faith." I replied.

"Right ya are. As ye help me with this, I want ye to remember that. Ye'll need it." He handed me a crucifix and turned to leave the room. He came to a stop in front of my aunt and her family who were still perched by the front door.

"Walsh family," Father Connor had said, "Stay away for a couple o' hours. Go shopping, go to a restaurant, do something. Your niece and I will take care of things here." My aunt had been hesitant to leave me at first, but she eventually relented with Father Connor's insistence. I'm not sure if my mom had really wanted me to be here doing this, but I really wanted to get this son of a bitch back for hurting my family.

The whole process was terrifying. Father Connor had me chant some things in Latin along with him as we placed the velvet pouches in the four cardinal directions of the house: North, South, East and West. The lights flickered and the whole house shook as if hell itself were coming to earth. The wind had picked up in the house; it was something that I had never in my life experienced before. It was remarkable, it was amazing, and I knew then that this was my calling.

For the rest of my senior year I juggled school work and exorcisms with Father Connor. I was his official assistant. I remember the first person exorcism that I went to. Father Connor had warned me about not listening to what it was saying. I had seen _The Exorcist_ one too many times and that was what I was expecting. But that was not it at all; it wasn't as intense as the movie. It was scary as hell, but it felt rewarding.

I went to Assumption College, a Catholic college, and I graduated with a degree in Theology. My college was paid by the Catholic Church in accordance that I would continue with exorcisms.

On my graduation day, Father Connor was there to congratulate me. He also gave me a number of a man, Jay Harris. He told me that this man had a sort of make shift "headquarters" for hunters of the supernatural. "Headquarters" was in Hastings, Nebraska, which was sort of the middle of the country. Father Connor told me to contact this Jay person, and he would introduce me into the world of being a hunter. Except, I definitely was not hunter material. I was pretty short 5'4", and I was… chubby. Put it this way, I wasn't fat and I wasn't skinny. I was a healthy medium but I was out of shape. Exorcisms didn't really require lots of running and shooting of things. I wasn't remarkably beautiful either; I was a plain Jane with my shoulder length light brown hair and clear blue eyes. I was nice, but when provoked I could become a real bitch. And I was sarcastic as hell too.

I packed up my things and drove back to good old Virginia where I had lived all of my life. Once home, I loaded up my '98 Chevy Cavalier with essentials: clothes, toiletries, snacks, etc. I kissed my mom good bye and headed for Nebraska.

Jay Harris, his wife, Sue, and daughter (about my age) Abby, ran the "headquarters." It used to be an old saloon back in the 1800s complete with bar and rooms upstairs. Jay and Sue were some of the coolest people I had ever met, and I soon assimilated into the world of a hunter. Except, yet again, I was not a hunter.

I learned that there was sort of a "Hunter's Council" that met twice a year at "headquarters." There were about five hunters to every region of the United States. I was inducted into the council and assigned a spot in the Northeast. I was hoping for this job mainly because I loved falls in the Northeast. Hell, I went to college there for four years.

For the past three years I've been working the Northeast, exorcising any son of a bitch demon or poltergeist or any other malevolent spirit I could find. I was the best damn exorcist in the country, and I was proud of it. Of course, I don't charge for my services, I could never do that. I'd feel too guilty. I do get paid a small wage from the Catholic Church though. It's enough to get by on.

About a year ago I was invited to the Vatican to have an audience with the Pope. Yeah, _the_ Pope. I was shocked. He gave me his blessing, and told me to continue on with "God's work." My head felt inflated for a few months afterwards, but I've since gotten over myself.

I've been noticing something lately, exorcism rates have started rising. Something big is coming and I was about to meet two brothers who were smack dab in the middle of it all. Yep, you guessed it, the Winchester brothers.

Author's Note #2: Yeah, I'm sorry if this is kind of slow and short. I just wanted to get this introductory chapter out of the way, and sort of test the waters on what you guys think of the plot. Again, reviews are appreciated but definitely not required.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really don't feel like repeating it. It's in the prologue if you MUST see it.

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter One

Saturday night church services are always the best ones to go to. You don't really have to dress nicely and it doesn't seem as long as a Sunday morning mass. There are also not that many people at a Saturday mass (what we Catholics call a church service) which is always nice.

I was currently sitting in Saint Peters Catholic Church in Bridgeport, Connecticut. The setting sun cast light through the magnificent stained glass windows. I sat in the back while Father Body gave the church service. He was an African-American priest with a lot of vigor and zeal. I loved coming to hear his sermons.

As a teenager you would have never guessed that I would be sitting here as an adult, attending church. I loathed every weekend when it came time for church. My religion, my faith, just had never been strong enough. It took my cousin getting a concussion to shake my foundations and realize that demons were out there, and I had barely missed a church service since.

Tonight Father Body was talking about the evils of discrimination. It's not an original idea per se, but he still made his sermon effective. Father Body was an imposing figure with a deep resounding voice that made you sit up and pay attention and a stature that screamed ass kicking. He was a tall, round man, but still a very sweet guy. Every time I was around Bridgeport I always made an effort to stop in and see him.

Just then the familiar feeling of vibration came from my jeans pocket. I quickly plucked out my cell phone and read the caller id. Oh crap. Quietly I stood and left the church. Outside it was a typical fall New England night. The air was crisp and the leaves were changing.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as I flipped it open. I already knew who it was though.

"Well, Claudette Cormier, it's good to hear your voice." Came Jay Harris's deep, jovial tone.

"Jay, you know how much I hate it when you call me Claudette. Do you remember what I told you about that?" I replied. This had been an ongoing joke for the past three years.

"I know, I know. Until you turn fifty, you are to be called Constance, well, Connie, as you like. Once you are fifty, then you can be called Claudette. Am I right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you are. What can I do for you? You better feel special because I'm missing mass to take your call."

"Oh my gosh, it's a miracle. But yeah, I do feel special. Thanks, kid." Jay replied.

"You're welcome. Now, what do you want?"

"I need to call an emergency meeting. Something's happening, and we need to meet and discuss."

Jay had always been a man of few words, but he always knew how to get his point across. And you also knew never to ask questions; just do as he said.

"Alright, I'll leave tonight, and I'll probably be in Hastings in a couple of days."

"Ok, but promise me that when you get tired you'll stop and rest some where. I know how you are."

I smiled again. "Alright Jay. I promise that if I get tired I will take a rest."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I'll see you in a couple of days then?"

I nodded, but then mentally slapped myself. It's not like he could freaking see me nod.

"I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye."

I tucked my phone back into my pocket and returned to the church. Father Body and the altar servers were preparing Communion when I slid back into my pew. Throughout the rest of the mass I thought about what could be the emergency. I was actually glad that Jay was calling this meeting, because some weird things have been going on. Usually, I've never had as much people exorcisms as I've had this year. Mostly I'm exorcising poltergeists or other spirits from houses or other buildings, but within the last couple of months I've been getting more and more calls about people being possessed. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was hoping for some answers at this meeting.

After mass, I met with Father Body for a few minutes. He asked me how my exorcisms were going, and I asked him how the running of the church was going. A little mindless chit-chat. He gave me his blessing, and I left. I had already been on my way out of town when I had decided to stop and go to church. All of my bags were packed and stuffed in the trunk of my car. Have you ever noticed how big of a trunk space Chevy's have? I have, and I've made good use of it.

Two days and some odd hours later, I found myself pulling up in front of the old Black Cat Saloon as it had been called in the old days. It was about seven in the morning and usually Jay and his wife, Sue, were up at the crack of dawn. I noticed some other familiar cars parked there, so I knew some hunters had gotten here already.

I grabbed a duffel bag from the trunk of my car and made my way into the saloon. Unlike most western saloons, the Black Cat did not have the two swinging doors. I had been disappointed when I first noticed this. Anyway, I opened the old double doors and the rusty hinges creaked.

The downstairs was dimly lit by old fashioned chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The brightness of said chandeliers was controlled by handy-dandy little knobs on the wall by the bar. I know this because Sue had been so excited when they were installed. The actuall bar and dining area took up most of the entire first floor. The kitchens were towards the back of the house as was a sort of master bedroom for the proprietor and his wife. Up an old oaken staircase was the upstairs with about fifteen rooms and a couple of bathrooms. Usually, when all the hunters were here it was a bitch to get in the bathroom. You had to be up at three in the morning to get in line.

There was no one in the dining/bar area, but a crash in the kitchens signaled that someone was in deed awake. I dropped my duffel bag to the side of the front door out of the way and made my way to the back. When I peaked my head into the massive old fashioned kitchen, I saw a red headed, plump woman hacking away at something.

"Well, hey there Ms. Sue." I said with a grin. Sue jumped clear out of her skin and wheeled around, brandishing the huge knife. When she saw it was me she let out a sigh and set down the knife.

"Connie you know better than to scare a woman with a knife like that." She said.

I laughed. "Especially you, Sue. You're wicked evil with knives." And I wasn't lying. She once ran after Willard McCoy, a hunter who was stationed mostly in the Seattle/Oregon area, with a huge butcher's knife.

She grinned and quickly came around the huge island to sweep me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Connie it's so great to see you." She mumbled.

"It's good to see you as well, Sue." I replied.

"You look good. You've been eating well I hope." Sue said.

"Yeah, probably too well." I said, patting my stomach bulge. I really needed to start doing some crunches.

"You know what I always say Connie, it's always good for a woman to have meat on her bones. I don't see how men can go for those skinny, bony girls. No cushion what so ever!" Sue exclaimed, throwing her arms up. And as an after thought she said, "Are you hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"Ah, no thanks Sue. I'm really not that hungry."

"Suit yourself then." She huffed, continuing on with her chopping. I shook my head and smiled. Sue was like a second mother to me, and Jay, a better father than my own.

"So, who's showed up so far?" I asked, taking a seat on a chair at one of the islands.

"Well, Willard came in last night. Got himself a big gash on his face from a wendigo. He was shocked as hell that one had gotten into Seattle. You know most are in Minnesota or Michigan. Anyway, Willard's here, as well as Dawn and Beth."

Willard McCoy, previously mentioned, is a real hoot. He was centered in the West having been assigned to Seattle and Oregon as his two main places. He was an average height, average build kind of guy but he was hilarious as hell. Dawn Robbins and Beth Tanner had to be my two best friends in the world. They were a lesbian couple, but, hey, it didn't bother me. They weren't the stereotypical lesbians either, you know, the whole butch thing, which I think is ridiculous in the first place but, anyway. Dawn was a petite, pretty, blonde who didn't look dangerous but in fact she was scary as hell when provoked. Beth had dark hair and was a few inches taller than Dawn. She was scary as well, but not as scary as Dawn could get. They were both twenty-eight, two years older than me. They did their hunting business down in the Southeast. They always give me updates on my mom back in Virginia because they stop in to see her sometimes when they get the chance.

"Anybody else?" I asked, recalling more cars being parked outside.

"Well, Jackson came in late last night." Sue said, rather cautiously. I froze. Jackson Hargreaves, stationed in the West like Willard but mostly in charge of California and Nevada, had been my ex-boyfriend. He was a tall, muscular, dark haired, dark eyed handsome devil. I mentally shivered. I couldn't think about him right now. Definitely not.

"Jim Goggan came in from the Midwest yesterday. He said the leg had been acting up a bit, but he's been doing great regardless." Sue quickly added, probably to get my mind off of Jackson.

Jim Goggan, now he was an interesting fellow. Recently he had a bookcase fall on his leg, knocked over by a particularly nasty spirit. He was starting to get a little old for this hunting gig, but he would never give it up any time soon. He was an ex-army guy, and organized to the T.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said behind me. I cringed at the voice, and the rage began to bubble up. I turned around and stared at the tall, beautiful blonde standing before me.

"Well, hello there Abby." I said through gritted teeth. "Glad to see you're as slimy as ever."

I loved coming to Hastings, Nebraska, but this chick always seemed to make my life a living hell. One of these days, I think I might kill her. Even if she is Sue and Jay's daughter.

Author's Note: Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry if it may seem a little slow, but I do believe the Winchester's are going to show up in the next chapter! I do have a change to bring to everyone's attention. I changed the estimated number of hunters per region from ten to five. I don't know, it seemed more practical this way but… oh well. This brings me to my next order of business. I'm trying to collect a list of names for the other hunters. I'm not good at thinking up names so I thought I'd ask you guys, my lovely readers! I need about nineteen more names to fill in on my list I have going. I even have the list broken up into regions! lol, I've never been this organized, trust me. Anyway, I've broken the US into five regions (even though I know there are more then that): the Northeast, Southeast, West, Midwest, and the Southwest. Then, I've taken those regions and determined how many hunters they get by how many states there are. I know this is getting really, really, pathetic, and I'm sorry, lol.

Ok so, the following are the regions and the numbers of "slots" there are left for hunters in that region:

Northeast: 3

Southeast: 3

West: 4

Midwest: 5

Southwest: 4

So, in a review, if you want a character in the story leave me this info:

Name:

Age:

Personality/Quirks they might have:

Region:

And any other tidbit you want:

Ok, now that I've done that I'm going to thank my reviewers!

**StarLightStarBright567**: You have made a very excellent point. I'm hoping to answer that in the next chapter and I hope the reason isn't totally lame. It's the only reason I could think of, lol. I hope the next few chapters won't totally suck either, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Dark-Celeste**: Thanks for the advice on hastily written chapters, it's so true! And thank you for the compliment on my pen name, hehe; I just want to steal the jacket from Dean. Dean, geez, I obsess over that guy so much! lol. About the details, I took a Creative Writing class last year in my junior year and my teacher always liked how I used details, but she always didn't like how I don't use enough imagery. I try and I try, but it doesn't always work out! Hopefully, I'll try harder on this fic. Thanks for the review!

**bray**: Thank ya kindly for the review! I hope you keep reading, and I hope I don't disappoint.

**EmSyd** Hehe, I love when people say awesome! Thanks for the review!

**danixluvsxu**: Here ya go, the next chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint! Thanks for the review!

**Dean'sBaby22**: Yay, no improvements needed. Although, there are always room for improvements, and there probably need to be some on this chapter. I hope you liked it though. Thanks so much for the review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, I guess I'll flat out say it every other chapter: I DO NOT OWN _SUPERNATURAL_! I would not being sitting here if I did!

A/N: Thanks to you guys' input, this chapter you'll get to meet the hunters! I hope you enjoy!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Two

"I'm _so_ happy you're here." Abby jeered.

"Well, I'm glad to be here." I spat back.

She rolled her eyes and looked past me to her mother.

"People are starting to come in, Mom."

"Well, go out and be a good hostess!" Sue scolded.

"Fine." Abby replied rolling her eyes. She turned and left.

"And don't roll your eyes at me! I'll pluck them out with my fingers!" Sue yelled after Abby's retreating form. "I swear, I don't know where we went wrong with her."

"It's ok Sue. You didn't do anything wrong. Some people are just born like that." I stood up off of the stool I was sitting in. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle Jackson, Abby and I being under the same roof. It was going to be some major torture.

"Well, Sue, if there isn't anything you need me to do; I'll go see who's coming in."

"Alright hon. The help will be here soon. I'm going to need all the hands I can get with all these mouths to feed." Sue said.

"If you need me, let me know."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok." I said, and turned but was stopped by a small whisper.

"Connie, if you could, please refrain from any kind of violence. You remember the rules of this establishment." Sue said.

"It's not me you'll need to worry about." I said, fuming.

"I know. I just wanted to remind you."

I huffed and left the kitchen. There was a rule of the safe house that there will not be any kind of violence whatsoever. I honored this rule all the time, but since _it_ happened I feel like taking out the one gun that I have and blasting someone full of rock salt.

The lights in the dining area had been turned up a little, and with the help of the morning sun filtering through the windows and skylights, the wooden tables shone with a polished sheen. A light chatter had filled the high ceilings, and it reminded me of meetings past. Abby was standing by the front door talking to two familiar faces. One was Jaime Danforth, age 21, Boston native, and hunter in the Northeast. I love listening to her accent, and on frequent occasions I ask her to say "Park the car at Harvard Yard for a quarter." I always snicker at that. As an exorcist I don't always have dealings with my fellow supernatural partners-in-crime in the Northeast, but we usually run into each other a few times a year. The other woman was Katherine "Kat" Banes, age 24, and scary as hell with a knife (kind of like Sue). Kat always carried around her "Fozzy" as she called her favorite knife. She's always so bloody cheerful, and in the mornings it's a pain in the ass. But other than that, Kat is sarcastic like me, and a kind heart.

Jaime glanced over in my direction and she smiled.

"Park the car at Harvard Yard for a quarter." She said quickly before I could ask. Jaime, Kat, and I burst out laughing, and Abby stayed silent, rolling her eyes. At that point I really didn't care.

"Hey you two! How's it going?" I asked. I quickly went over for a hug from both women.

"Eh, the usual stuff." Kat said with a hint of a New York accent. "I had a bitch of a time trying to pin this goblin in the Bronx, but I finally got that little thing."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah, sounds about right in the way of "usual stuff"." Jaime concurred.

"How are things going with you?" Kat asked me.

"The usual." I laughed.

Just then the front doors opened and in stepped the Southeast crew (sans one person) and a Northeasterner. Aaron Porter was a thirty-one year old ladies man. The only thing he loved more was his precious Husky that he took with him everywhere. The dog's name was Ramses and it was as big as a horse. Next came Tierney "Ty" Peretine. She was a year younger than me at the age of twenty-five and she's a bad ass chick whose specialty was guns and swords. We got along pretty well, and we usually exchanged a few words in French and Latin since she could speak both fluently. She had brown curly hair and emerald green eyes. Last came Aaron (yep, another Aaron, it's funny to have them both in the same room) Levitt who I enjoyed thoroughly. He was fifty-six and a Jewish rabbi who got started on the supernatural when he realized that his sister's house had a pretty nasty poltergeist. He was a kind man who was pretty fit for his age. He had to be if he wanted to continue hunting.

We all exchanged pleasantries for awhile and sat down at the tables. I noticed that Jay had yet to make an appearance, and I was about to call Abby out on this when the front doors opened and Jay stepped it. He was tall, probably at 5' 11" (but then again at my 5'4" everyone was taller), and he had dark brown hair with a dusting of white throughout. He always had on the same damn cowboy hat, but then again it was a part of his personality and way of like (he was originally from Texas).

"Well hey everybody." Jay greeted as he nudged the front door closed with his cowboy boot clad foot while holding two brown paper bags.

We all greeted him back, and he smiled.

"It's good to see ya'll again. It's been awhile since our last meeting." We all nodded in concurrence and Jay motioned for Abby to take one of the brown paper bags. She stood with a huff, clearly not wanting the job, and disappeared into the kitchen with both of them.

Jay then turned to everyone and greeted them individually. Eventually he got to me.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite exorcist." Jay said as he pulled me into a hug that mirrored his wife's.

"Hey Jay. It's good to see you." I muttered in reply. We soon pulled away.

"Everything going alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but when we get this meeting started there is something that I need to discuss with the whole group."

He nodded. "Alright. We should be gettin' goin' around noontime if everyone can get here. I guess in the meantime, I should go and see if Sue needs any help with anything. You stick around here and chat it up." He winked and then disappeared into the kitchen.

An hour or so later Isabelle Duplantis (the last member of the Southeast crew) came rolling in with three of the West crew. Isabelle was a year older than me, and a pretty good friend. She's pretty unique in the fact that she doesn't use concrete weapons; she uses her voodoo heritage. It's the good voodoo though and she's pretty kick ass with it. Jackolyn Mackenzie, a Westerner, was three years older than me at twenty-nine and was hilarious as hell (she was pretty much the female counterpart of Willard McCoy in that aspect). She had some mystery about her: she dreads the sight of a father being mean to his kids. I've never found out why and I've never asked. Then there was Yoshi Nakamura (thirty-eight) and Jeff Akers (thirty-six). Yoshi was a kick ass sword smith and he knew how to use them. Jeff was an ex-marine, hard ass weapons expert. Both men were great hunters and made a lot of the weapons that the hunters used.

I greeted all of them as they processed in. Yoshi had always been a favorite of mine. He spoke great English, but he didn't talk that much. When he did though, watch out because it was usually about the United States government.

Eventually Dawn Robbins and Beth Tanner came down from upstairs and a lively discussion on vampires began. Willard soon came and joined us, but the last person upstairs was the one I dreaded.

It was a long story, the history between Jackson and I, but it all ended badly. I hated to think about it, I hated seeing him, but I knew it was inevitable. I accused myself to go to the bathroom (I hadn't gone since six o'clock that morning) and when I came back I was met with an enthusiastic squeal.

"Connie!" The one who had squealed launched herself at me, and I didn't realize who it was until they pulled back.

It was Sydney Dancocks, age 20, and a really good friend of mine. She may be petite, but if you ever got into a fist fight with her, she would kick your ass. She was sarcastic and smart and damn young for the life of a hunter, but it suited her.

"How have you been?" I asked. With her being stationed in the West, I never got to see her that much.

"I've been pretty good actually. You?"

"I'm hanging in there." I replied.

"So, uh, have you seen him yet?" She asked.

I sighed. "Nope."

She quickly changed the subject. "Do you know why we're here?"

"Nope." I replied again.

"Well, what good are you?" She asked jokingly.

"You've got something you need to banish that's me." I shot back. We both cracked up then. Over then next hour or so that rest of the hunting crew came in. From the Midwest came Kammi Lord (twenty-five) with her sweet fully restored 1968 Chevy Camaro. She was a bad ass that loved children, and she had been a gymnast in high school (in other words, she's pretty lithe, and it's easy for her to get around supernatural baddies). Also from the Midwest, there was Wayne Many Horses and Tom Mooncrow. Wayne (thirty-two) was an apprentice medicine man and hunter who dealt mostly with Native American legends (who turn out to not be legends, i.e. wendigos). Tom was not much of a hunter anymore since he was getting up there in age (seventy-two) but he's a powerful shaman and a seer (who's helped the hunters a lot with his ability).

Next, Mark Wilkerson (53) and Raina Wilkerson (23, Mark's oldest daughter) showed up. Mark used to be a professor of archeology until an ancient Native American artifact he had brought in killed his wife. Tom and Wayne had helped him through the ordeal and he came out a hunter, also training his daughters Raina and Laura. Raina's a wiz in archeology and ancient languages. Laura is fifteen and far too young to be here but apparently she's a hand full.

Finally, the last five members of our little "council" came in from their posts in the Southwest. Frisco (twenty-five) and Nash (thirty) McGee were a cousin team and two of twenty-eight members of the McGee clan. They were descendants of ancient Druid priests(esses), and their family has been hunting demons for the last hundred years or so. They are born witches and are named for the places that they are born in. Frisco is short for San Francisco and Nash is short for Nashville. This two man hunting team was strong and efficient.

Last but not least, Kyle (thirty-three) and Christy McRoberts (twenty-nine), a husband and wife team of hunters, showed up with the youngest hunter out there, Brenan Smith, a sweet, loyal female of nineteen years of age.

The dining area was really hopping now with a harsh din of chatter. I mingled amongst the hunters and reminisced of times past. We always did this upon arrival at the Black Cat Saloon. Noon came and Jay announced that we would have some lunch first before convening in our "meeting room" which was actually the old storage house of the saloon. In other words, we were going to go down into the basement for our meeting. It actually wasn't that bad down there. It was pretty brightly lit and well furnished. At our last meeting, Jay had been proud to announce the "council's" jump into the twenty-first century with a brand new overhead projector that they used in schools. Don't ask me what we would need it for, because I have no clue.

It was during lunch though that two strangers came into the saloon, except they weren't strangers. Apparently they were brothers. The taller of the two had brown shaggy hair that hung in his eyes and that cute boyish charm about him. The other brother had dark blonde hair and green eyes. He looked like a bad ass with stubble crowing on his chin and cheeks and a haunted look in his eyes. I had never seen these two before in my life, but at the same time they seemed really familiar.

"Everyone!" Jay cried to get our attention after he had met these two brothers at the front door. We all turned in our chairs or craned our necks to see the new arrivals. Both were incredibly good looking, but both looked so sad.

"Everyone! This is Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester." Jay said, pointing to the taller one (Sam) and then the other (Dean). "They are John Winchester's boys and I expect you all to treat them like one of us, because, after all, they are one of us." A faint murmur broke out amongst the crowd of hunters. John Winchester was respected but not well liked if that even made sense. He had scoffed at the idea of there being a "hunter's council" so he never joined. Plus, he had a sort of falling out with Jay. I had met John Winchester once in my three years as an exorcist. He was an imposing figure, but I admired his drive. The poor guy had lost his wife to some high level demon, and he hadn't been successful in catching it over the years.

I watched as Jay said a few words to the two Winchester boys but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the din in the room. He motioned for them to have some lunch, and they did. They both look haggard and starved.

"Wow, they definitely got their looks from John." Sydney whispered to me as they walked past the table we were sitting at with Jaime, Kat, Brenan and Raina.

"Heck yes." Brenan agreed, looking at Sam's ass as he walked by. I choked on a piece of hotdog I was laughing so hard. Sydney slapped me on the back.

"I wonder why they look so sad." Raina wondered, uttering what I was thinking earlier.

"Don't know." Jaime said.

The Winchester brothers sat down with Jay and Sue and talked while they ate. I watched their mannerisms (because I was a people watcher, I admit) and I could tell that something definitely had happened. Was John alright? Did something else bad happen? I wanted to know, and soon I would get my answer.

AN: Well, there's my chapter two. I hope it wasn't too boring; I just wanted to get all the introductions and stuff out of the way before anything else. The Winchesters showed up though! However, briefly, but they will definitely be in the next chapter. I do have to mention that most of the hunters were not of my doing and I will now give credit to their rightful owners:

**Dean'sBaby22**: Aaron (Porter), Jackolyn, and Kammi.

**Jamamamie05**: Jaime

**LadyGhostWhisperer**: Ty Peretine

**UnspokenFaith**: Kat

**Tonya**: Isabelle, the other Aaron, the Wilkersons, the McGees, Wayne, Tom, Yoshi, Jeff, and the McRoberts.

**actress19**: Brenan

**EmSyd**: Sydney

A big THANK YOU to you guys for helping me think of some interesting characters to add. You don't know how much I love you guys right now. hands out my specialty: blonde brownies

Now for the individual reviews:

**Shannon Vega**: Thanks so much for the review and the medic hunter suggestion. I'm going to add that in later on in the story. Your compliments really make my day! Thank you again!

**Dean'sBaby22**: Yay, thanks for the character suggestions. Aaron, Jackolyn and Kammi are all interesting people. I hope it was ok that I added last names. I can't wait to write about them some more! Thanks so much for the review. GO DEAN! lol. By the way thanks for coming back to review on Chapter One!

**Jamamamie05**: Yay, I really like Jaime a lot. I hope it was ok that I added a last name to that. Thank you so much for the compliments on the story. To be honest, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this in the end, but I hope I can figure it out soon, lol. I'm glad that my story is easy to understand, and if it ever isn't I hope you call me out on it! Thanks for the review!

**bray**: Yay, you came back! Thanks so much for coming back to read Chapter One of this story. That shows that you liked it a little bit to come back and read some more. I hope you keep coming back! Thanks so much for the review!

**LadyGhostWhisperer**: Thanks for Ty, she's pretty cool. I brought her and Connie together over Latin and French which both languages I have taken sometime in my high school career. I took four years of French starting in middle school and I could never really speak it fluently lol. I am currently in Latin 3 though and I love it so much! I think the French helps with the Latin as well. Anyway, thanks for the review and the character!

**UnspokenFaith**: Yay, thank you so much for Kat. I'm liking her a lot. Thank you also for the compliments. I don't know why but I always like it when people say I have good details in my story. I see that as a strength in my writing. Imagery not so much though, lol. Anyway, thanks so much for the review and the character!

**Tonya**: You're my savior! Thank you so much for suggesting all of those characters. I didn't use them all, and I hope that's alright with you. I love your ideas and the different character personalities that you gave me. I really appreciate you reviewing and suggesting characters. I really mean it too. Thank you!

**actress19**: Thanks so much for Brenan. She's going to be an interesting character to write. Thank you so much for the review and the character!

**EmSyd**: You came back too! You don't know how excited I am over that! I'm also excited that you let me use Sydney. She and Connie are definitely going to be good friends. Yay, you said "awesome!" Thank you so much for the review and the character. I hope you keep coming back.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

A/N: Wow, crap, it's been SO freakin' long since I updated this story. SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK!! I haven't been able to shake it for a couple of years now, haha. So, now that Season Two has come and gone and now Season Three is on, I'm pretty excited at the turn of events and will try and incorporate them into the story. So, this is my first attempt at a chapter in a LONG time so I apologize straight away if it isn't up to my usual standard.

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Three

So, I found out that John Winchester had died, popped his clogs, kicked the bucket, went to that big hunter's convention in the sky, or, as the rumors say, the big demon convention in the South. Apparently, the story was that John sold his soul to save Dean, his oldest son. Sam was the one that had found him, collapsed on his hospital room floor. That was about a year ago, and the story was now that the boys had let a Gate to Hell open up and demons had come pouring out. That explained the sudden influx of people possessions.

We were all down in the meeting room in the basement of the Black Cat Saloon. I was perched in a chair between Dawn Robbins and Jamie Danforth. The chairs we sat in formed a circle in the center of the vast basement. Jay had wanted this approach to the meetings so we would feel more personable with the other hunters. The meeting hadn't officially started yet, but, these hunter lots were gossip hounds. These rumors were flying everywhere and the basement was filled with the din of chatter. I sat nervously in my chair. Across the circle sat an empty chair and the regular that occupies it had not made his presence known yet.

"Don't worry about it Connie." Dawn tried to reassure me. "We'll kick his ass if he so much as looks at you." But I knew that you can't help but look at people sometimes. I gulped and wrung my hands, sweaty palms and all. Sam and Dean Winchester sat one on either side of Jay and they were deep in conversation with the hunters to their other sides. Dean was conversing with Willard McCoy, and Sam was talking quietly with Frisco McGee who was probably Sam's age. Both Winchesters seemed pretty relaxed for just having let a Gate to Hell open up.

Just then, a few more of the stragglers came down into the "meeting room" and I nearly had a stroke right there. One of them was Jackson Hargreaves, the very person I wanted to avoid. He wore that rakish smirk he always had, and his body language pretty much made him out to be a ne'er-do-well cad, which he was. His dark hair hung in his dark eyes. He laughed at something Nash McGee had said to him and my heart lurched. Jesus, after what he did to me, his laugh still made me weak. Dawn grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

Now, I know I hadn't divulged what exactly it was that Jackson Hargreaves had done. I suppose the suspense has been built up enough if you haven't really figured it out yet. I had dated Jackson Hargreaves for about six months. Well, I dated him as much as I could considering the distance that we had between us. I first met him when I came into the Black Cat Saloon three years ago and the instant I saw him I was a goner. He was so charming and funny and kind that one couldn't help but like him.

For two years I tip-toed around him. I didn't want to let on that I had a crush on him. I've never been secure with myself when it comes to men. I've never had the gumption to go up to a guy and start flirting. In fact, I couldn't tell what flirting was until Beth Tanner pointed it out to me one time.

"That boy is flirting with you." Beth had said about Jackson one time that we had a meeting.

"Who? Jackson? There's no way." I had denied. She had just shaken her head and went off to find Dawn.

Only when he had asked me to dinner did I realize that he must like me. I was totally smitten with this guy. He had been my first real long term boyfriend. In high school, I was too chubby and awkward for a guy to notice me (plus, my school didn't exactly have the cream of the crop for boys) and I decided to forgo men in college so I could focus on my studies. He was an excellent kisser and he was so sweet and loving.

So, six months into the relationship I had decided to head to "headquarters" for a break from the exorcising. When I had pulled into the parking lot of the Black Cat Saloon, I had seen his familiar black GT Mustang. I had been so ecstatic to see him. I had checked in with Sue and Jay and was given a room upstairs. After putting away my things, I had gone in search for Jackson. Sue had told me that he had gone off in the general direction of the corn fields behind the saloon. Well, needless to say, I found him, and he was in a compromising position with Abby Harris, that bitch.

Jackson didn't seem too fazed by this turn in events. It was like he had wanted to be found. So, from that day on, I was revealed to his true nature. The one I had been blind to before because of a stupid crush. I was going to tell him that I loved him. Hell, I was going to give up my virginity to him but, that happened. Not too many of the hunters knew except for my close friends.

"Alright, now that we are all here, I think I can call this meeting to order." Jay's voice broke through my reverie. I looked up to see that Jackson had taken his seat across from me. He gave me that smirk and a wink. Anger flared up in me and I inconspicuously flipped him the bird. He silently chuckled at this like he was laughing at a child. That bastard. Dawn squeezed the hand that I didn't know she still had a hold of.

"I hate to seem like a kindergarten class or whatever but for the Winchesters' sake can we please go around in a circle and introduce ourselves?" After Jay had said this, there was a collective groan that rose in the circle but it was in jest. We were a pretty easy going lot.

Willard started up the circle and the hunters stated their names and where they mostly did their hunting. When it was my turn, I stood and looked over at the Winchester boys.

"My name is Constance Cormier, but everyone here calls me Connie." A collective of "Claudette's" rose in the group and I gave everyone the evil eye. Laughs erupted and I huffed. "My real name is Claudette, but I feel really old when people call me that so, please, call me Connie." I said again, offering them a smile. Sam smiled at me and Dean nodded his head.

"Anyway, unlike all of these sons a bitches," I began jokingly and everyone else laughed at that, "I am not a hunter. I'm actually the resident exorcist."

"Connie's our professional exorcist. She's damn good at what she does." Jay said, from his seat. A murmur of agreement rose from the group and I smiled and blushed. Hell, I knew I was good, but it still inflated my ego when I heard it being spoken.

"Um, well, I suppose, but, anyway, I mostly do exorcisms in the Northeast. All the other yo-yos not in the Northeast have to make due on their own. And from what I hear, they all do a crap job." I grinned and sat back down. A murmur of fake outrage rose in the group again. I truly loved all of these people. They were a good group.

The introductions continued and Jackson, of course, introduced himself in his usual pompous manner that really pissed me off. I hope the Winchesters saw right through this asshole.

Once everyone had introduced themselves Jay called the meeting back around to the business at hand. He stood up and adjusted his cowboy hat.

"The Winchesters have come to us by the urging of Bobby Singer." I had to smile at this. Bobby was the shit, and I'm sad that he didn't come around more often to these meetings. He's kind of on the fence about this organization of hunters. He likes the idea of it, but he's not sure how effective it is. It's been pretty effective so far.

"The boys have to come to spread the word that a war is brewing. A few months ago, a Devil's Gate was opened and an entire army of demons, spirits, et cetera poured out. We need troupes. We need fighters. Anyone that you can think of, any friends of yours that you know that hunts; spread the word. The shit is going to hit the fan soon and we're going to need all the help that we can get. Now, I know, Connie, you wanted to tell us something?" Jay looked over at me. All heads turned to me.

"Well, I was just going to say that I was seeing a massive increase in human possession, but I think that this explains it." I replied. "Hell, I'm ready to kick some demon ass. I'll definitely do the best that I can." A murmur of ascent filled the room again.

"So," I began, when the noise in the room had died down a little, "what brought on this opening of a Gate to Hell?" I was just curious.

Sam and Dean shared a secret look, and then Sam decided to answer. He looked at Jay for permission and he nodded. Jay sat back down and Sam stood up.

"As, I'm pretty sure most of you know, our dad got into this life because a demon killed our mom. Well, Dean and I had tracked him down. He had blackmailed a human into opening the Devil's Gate. The demon couldn't do it himself because the Gate was surrounded by a giant Devil's Trap put there by Samuel Colt." Chatter rose again out of the hunters as they all were whispering about Samuel Colt and the legendary Colt gun that could kill anything supernatural. Once the noise stopped, Sam continued.

"We were able to close the Gate after it had been opened. Dean even shot the demon with the cult but not before thousands of other demons and spirit came onto this plane. We also learned that this demon had a name, Azazel."

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, really loudly I might add. I thought I had said it in my head but by the looks that people were giving me I guess I hadn't. I had a tendency to do things like that.

"Did you have something to say, Connie, Miss College Graduation with a Major in Theology?" Jay asked.

"Um, well, Azazel happens to be a pretty high level demon, or was, I should say. He was one of the few really close to Lucifer during the Angel Wars in Heaven when Lucifer was kicked out of Paradise. I had never really considered actually hearing about such a being. I mean, I know I go to church and stuff, but knowing that Azazel existed… well… you can imagine what that implies." I said, somewhat excitedly. The whole story of the Angel Wars in Heaven had fascinated me since I was a kid and I actually wrote my senior thesis on it.

"And what does that imply, oh educated one?" Jackson asked rather snidely.

"Well, what it means, Jack-… Jackson…" I so wanted to call him something else, "it means that Lucifer may truly exist and that means that Saint Michael, Saint Gabriel, and Saint Raphael may exist too."

"Oh, right," Jackson continued, "I forgot how much of a crush you have on Saint Michael. Poor little Connie, always liking men that she can't have."

I practically flew across that circle, and if Jim Goggan hadn't have been sitting there next to Jackson, I surely would have pummeled his face in. Jim held me tightly in his grip as Jackson had nearly toppled over his chair to get out of my way.

"You bastard! I hope you rot in Hell one day and I'd love to be the proverbial fly on that wall. You surrounded with all of the things that you sent there. It'd be like a cop locked up with a bunch of inmates that he's arrested!" I exclaimed as everyone looked on in complete shock.

"You're a crazy bitch you know that!" Jackson shouted as he stood up off the floor and straightened his clothes.

"I may be a crazy bitch but at least I have morals, you jackass!" I lashed out the best way that I knew: with words. But, my words didn't ever faze Jackson. He just put that smirk on his face and shook his head.

I sighed and let myself go limp in Jim's arms to signal that I didn't intend to shed any blood. He reluctantly let me go and I returned to my seat. Dawn, Beth, and Jamie were grinning so widely that I thought their faces may crack. I let myself smile slightly. That had felt really good. There was still a stunned silence in the room and Sam and Dean didn't know what to make of the spectacle that they just saw. Jay just sat there shaking his head, his shoulders quaking in silent laughter.

"Sorry about that." I muttered sheepishly when in fact, I wasn't sorry at all.

The rest of the meeting was spent making strategies and plans. Hell had declared war on us, and we returned the favor. It was time to fight back and kick some demon ass.

A/N #2: Haha, an update! Yay! I'm really proud of myself! Hopefully I can keep it up somewhat. Being a college student is seriously harder than I thought! Oh, by the way, this is a Dean/OC fic. I just didn't really want to rush into it considering Connie's background with Jackson. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update! I'll try and get another out soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

A/N: I don't know what's wrong with me, two updates in less than 48 hours. That's pretty good for me. I suppose that it's just coming to me although I really don't know why. Hope you like this update as much as the last one!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Four

So, Jay decided to kind of have a five day "summit" for lack of a better term to plan and make strategies. I didn't really see how we could exactly do this because we were pretty much going into this blind. We didn't know the plans of the enemy. We didn't know when they were going to strike next. Hell, we didn't even know where these demons were!

I kind of stayed out of the way seeing as how I wasn't a fighter or anything. I helped Sue around the place: changing light bulbs, sweeping the kitchen etc. I tried to steer as clear of Abby and Jackson as I could. After the episode in the basement, Jackson actually was steering clear of me. Serves that bastard right.

The day after our first meeting, I found myself out in the brisk, Nebraskan fall night, walking in the cornfields behind the Black Cat Saloon. I ran my hand through the cornstalks; my other hand gripped a beer. The stars shone brightly and the full moon hung low in the sky. I closed my eyes and inhaled the night air. Nighttime was my favorite time of the day.

"Do you normally come out here by yourself at night?" A deep voice said behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with Dean Winchester. I put a hand to my heart.

"Holy shit, you scared me." I breathed. He smirked.

"I have that effect on people sometimes." I shook my head and took a swig of my beer. I noticed he had one as well. "Seriously though, don't you know there are bad things out there in the world, little girl?" I laughed.

"Are you one of those bad things, Dean Winchester?" I asked. He smirked again.

"Maybe…" He replied, trailing off to leave that comment open-ended. I shook my head.

"Are you guys taking a break from your planning?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you can call it that." He scoffed.

"You don't think this planning is going to help either huh?" I asked. He shook his head and took a swig of his own beer.

"I'm really sorry about your dad. I met him once. He was a good hunter." I consoled.

He shrugged his shoulders and a sad look crossed his handsome features briefly.

"It's been a year since it happened. I think I'm ok now." But he didn't seem ok. Not ok at all. In fact, I'd bet there was something else weighting on his mind right now. Dean didn't seem like the type of guy to share though.

"You know, I lost my dad when I was eighteen. It was a pulmonary embolism. I think I kind of know how you are feeling. Even if you aren't big on the sharing of your true feelings." I told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean said, avoiding the other matter. I could also tell that he was a man of not so eloquent words.

"Thanks. It took awhile to get over the pain. It's hard at first. I'm just happy that you didn't ask me if I was ok. If anyone had asked me again I'd probably scream." I replied.

Dean smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

We stood in silence for awhile, taking in the night and drinking our beer. The silence of the night was a comfort to me and for some reason I felt a kindred spirit with Dean. Well, to an extent I felt a connection with him. I definitely didn't lose my mom and I wasn't raised to be a soldier. Ok so the only connection I had with him was that we both lost our dads and that we are involved in the world of supernatural.

"So, what was the deal with you and Pretty Boy yesterday?" He asked, breaking the silence. He had that smirk again, like had been happy to see the spectacle. I smiled back.

"We used to date. I caught him banging Abby, here, in the cornfields. I think he wanted me to find him. I think that I knew deep down he was an ass. Stupid me fell for his charming façade." I took a long pull at my beer. It was almost gone; I'd need another one soon. I felt like getting shit faced tonight.

"We're going to need more beer." Dean commented.

Half an hour later we were sitting on the hood of his Impala, chugging beers. I was well on my way to being totally inebriated (I wasn't one to hold my liquor well) but Dean was totally fine. I think I definitely may have revealed a little too much about myself to Dean. I was drunk though!

"Did you know, Mr. Winchester, that I am still a virgin?" I slurred. Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, somewhat surprised. I nodded.

"There's a standing joke amongst my friends that I'll be the next 40 Year Old Virgin." I said and then let out a rather unladylike belch.

"I don't believe that. Everyone gets their cherry popped sometime! In fact, my first time was when I was fifteen. No, wait, was I fifteen? Yeah, anyway, it was an older woman, a really classy gal, taught me everything I know." Dean replied. I giggled, which was another thing I tended to do when I was drunk. Speaking of…

"You know, Mr. Winchester, I do believe I'm drunk!" I pointed out and promptly fell off the hood of his car. Dean laughed and helped me back to my feet.

"Wow, Connie, you really can't drink." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, my friends in college always told me that I was the first one to drop out of a drinking game. I really can't hold my liquor." And then I let out a really uncharacteristic girly giggle, again.

"Alright Connie, maybe we should get you inside now." Dean said, guiding me back to the Saloon.

"No, I really don't want to go back." I dug my heels into the gravel road. "I don't want to see him. I don't want to see her. I don't want to fight a losing battle. This whole war is futile. We're facing things that are so much stronger than us. They know so much more than us. Hell, they have greater numbers than us." I slid down to the ground and stretched out after I had done my drunken rant. The gravel was uncomfortable against my back but I barely noticed. Dean sighed and lay down next to me.

"You can't think like that Connie. You've got to have some hope." He told me.

"I'm sorry. I usually get pessimistic when I'm drunk." I replied.

"No, you probably tell people what you are really thinking when you are drunk. I've been thinking the same thing but I can't let myself think about that. I want to be able to leave this world knowing that my brother will be safe in it. That all the people my brother and I have helped are saved." Dean stopped.

"You sound like you're going to die soon." I said. When I was drunk, I was more observant of what people say and the meaning behind their words.

"I am actually. I don't normally tell all but I think I can chock it up to too much alcohol. I sold my soul to a crossroads demon to save my brother's life. She gave me a year to live and then she's going to collect." He said this all calmly, like he wasn't afraid to die.

I started laughing hysterically. This was something else I did a lot when I was drunk. Even if deep down inside I knew that he wasn't lying. Dean was going to die in a few months time and he seemed pretty comfortable with this. On the other hand, I figured that I was going to die from a nasty demon attack or an exorcism gone wrong during this upcoming war. Ever since I was eighteen when I lost my grandmother and father in the same year, I have been ever conscious of my mortality. I still feared death IMMENSELY, but I knew that I could go at any point.

"Dude, why are you so ok with dying. You want to leave your brother behind? You want to leave this world behind? Isn't there something here that you find worth living for?" I asked him.

"I shouldn't be here right now, Connie. It's not natural that I am wasting space when I should be dead right now. I should have died on a few occasions. Not too many people know that."

"And why are you telling me?" I asked.

"I really don't know." He said simply. He turned had turned his head to look at me and I did the same. I gave him a small smile meant to comfort him. I knew though that there wasn't much you could do to comfort someone in this situation. It wasn't everyday that you find out someone sold their soul to save someone they love.

And so we stayed there for most of the night just talking. I didn't take Dean as a talker, especially small talk like what his favorite movies were. Actually, once we found some common ground in movies (we both like some of the same old slasher flicks) we were pretty buddy buddy. It didn't help I was drunk, but after a few hours I started to sober up.

Later we got up and sat again on the hood of his car to watch the sunrise. It was a beautiful sight to see the first rays of dawn shoot across the sky. There were reds and pinks and purples and some blues. A sunrise in Nebraska is truly a magnificent sight.

Afterwards, we went back into the Saloon to get some sleep before the meeting later on that day. We parted at the top of the oaken staircase leading to the rooms. I was sharing one with Jamie, my Bostonian friend.

"Well, it was nice getting drunk with you." I said, already feeling the effects of a hangover setting in. He smiled.

"Same here, maybe we should do it again sometime before these meetings are over. It's pretty funny to see you drunk." He replied with that smirk of his.

"Well, you know, I'm here to entertain. Lord knows I'm not good for anything other than an exorcism. I can't keep up with the fighting or what you use to kill what creature. I mean, I do have some common knowledge on other creatures, not exactly enough to get by on."

"Do you even own a gun?" He asked.

"Actually, I do. I keep it in the glove compartment in my car. It's loaded with rock salt I'll have you know!"

"Do you even know how to shoot it?" He asked, skeptically. I picked my head high.

"Of course I know how to use it! I don't use it often, but I do use it!" I replied. He smirked again.

"I bet you do." He then turned and continued down the wing of the upstairs where his and Sam's room was.

"What does that mean?" I asked, indignantly.

He just raised a hand and waved in an answer, not even turning around and looking back when he entered his room. I shook my head. This guy was interesting needless to say. He surely was a handsome devil with his spiky, dirty blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. Eyes that had seen so much in so short a life span. Eyes that should have never been introduced into this chaotic world. Eyes that should be spent defending houses from fires or protecting and serving people and upholding the law.

This life in the world of the supernatural is not an easy one. Sometimes I wish I had never been involved in it. Sometimes I wish that it didn't exist at all. That way, people like the McRoberts can lead a normal married life or Raina Wilkinson who could be a successful professor. This life was hard but on many occasions I will admit that it can be satisfying. Being able to save people on a daily basis is definitely a high that I've gotten used to. A high that I can never come down from.

I turned and made my way (rather wobbily actually) to my room. Jamie was sleeping soundly so I tried to be as quiet as possible as I lay down in the unoccupied twin bed by the window. I eventually fell asleep listening to the wind rustling the cornfields outside the window.

A/N: Wow, seriously, another update, I really don't know what to do with myself! I am really sorry if Dean is out of character. I have really no idea how to portray him and Sam in writing. So, if anyone has any ideas they are greatly appreciated!

Thank you so much to my reviewers! This is why I try to overcome writer's block! I hope you guys semi-liked this update!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

A/N: Whoa, another update! I really don't know what's wrong with me! I was taking a shower when I had an idea for this story and I was really kind of excited about it. I'm not sure what chapter it will show up in, it may even be this one, or the next one, but it will show up eventually. Enjoy!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Five

I woke up around two in the afternoon that day. I was able to get a shower as all of the hunters usually got up at the ass crack of dawn. In fact, I was surprised that I hadn't seen any when I came stumbling into my room last night. I quickly dressed, brushed my hair (and applied some mousse to help define my curls), brushed my teeth, and for the hell of it, I applied some mascara and a light colored eye shadow. Every once in awhile I had the urge to do this, and I guess today had been one of those days.

When I had gotten downstairs into the dining area, I found Sue in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch.

"Lord, I thought we were going to have to send in the cavalry to see if you were alive!" Sue exclaimed as she spotted me when I entered. I laughed.

"Nah, I was up late last night, got drunk too." Sue looked at me sternly.

"Constance Cormier, you don't need to be doing that to yourself! You hardly ever drink! What made you want to do it last night?"

"Um… you know… I'm not sure, but I've got a _massive_ headache right now." I said, squinting against the glare of the lights and cradling my head in my hand. Sue tsked and set about getting me some food. She sat me down at a stool on a counter, plopped down a massive plate of food, a glass of water, and some pain killers. I took those first and then dug into the meal.

"Everyone is down in the basement, still planning, ever planning…" Sue said, shaking her head as she went about wiping down the counters.

"I'm not sure how effective this is going to be." I said through a mouthful of chicken.

"Better safe than sorry, I say." Sue said.

"I suppose you're right." I agreed.

"You know, Connie, there was something off today about Jackson. He usually is all charming towards everyone but he nearly made Beth beat the tar out of him. He was insulting her, Connie. He's not the nicest person in the world, but he's always been respectful to Beth and Dawn." Sue whispered. You could tell that she was clearly confused by this.

"Really? He was talking bad about Beth?" I asked. She nodded.

"They were words that would make Adolf Hitler blush." Sue said.

I was really intrigued now. I hadn't noticed anything different about him since I had shown up here. He was his same, jackass self. Although there was a look in his eyes yesterday when I nearly pummeled his face in that had never been there before. A look that had never been there when he had been his most asshole self: a look of evil.

It clicked in my brain, and I nearly choked on the mouthful of potatoes I had.

"Shit, Sue!" I jumped up off the stool and practically ran to the door into the basement. As I flung open the door, a wave of noise washed over me as I practically jumped down the stairs. Everyone was still in a circle. Dawn had volunteered to be secretary and she was furiously typing away at an old laptop. I came to a screeching halt at the end of the stairs. Upon entering, everyone looked up and some made verbal greetings and others waved. I smiled, tried to act like nothing was wrong. I waved back at Tom Mooncrow and Yoshi Nakamura.

"Well, it sure is nice of you to grace us with your presence!" Jay exclaimed with a laugh as I rounded the circle near him.

"Hey, it's good to be back among the land of the living!" I joked. I soon passed Dean and he gave me a smirk and a wink. I rolled my eyes. Sam gave me a slight smile as I passed him as well. I finally reached my destination.

"Hey, Jackson, could I talk to you for a second outside?" I asked. He looked weary.

"You're not going to try and kill me are you?" He asked. I smiled and here was where the act began.

"Oh no, no, I wouldn't do a thing like that." I said, trying to put the best smoldering look on that I could manage. I gave him a wink, and tried to do a sexy biting-of-the-bottom-lip thing. I think it worked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." He said, standing from his seat next to Aaron Levitt, the rabbi. He placed his right hand on the small of my back and he led me back around the circle. Dean gave me a questioning look as we went by and I winked to reassure him. We ascended the stairs and I then took the lead, taking us out back to the barn that was used by Jay to store his and Sue's cars. Once inside, I turned around and locked my hands behind Jackson's neck.

"Hey baby, I was thinking last night…" I began as I led him passed the cars and over to the corner where there was a small set of stairs up to a hay loft.

"I really love to take 'a roll in the hay' with you. I'm willing to forgive you for what you did, if you'd do this with me." I tried to be a seductress. I wasn't one by any means, so I wasn't sure how effective this plan was going to unfold.

"You want to take 'a roll in the hay' with me, huh?" He asked smugly as we had finally reached the loft, and he had laid me down underneath him in said hay. Jesus, I had no idea what in the Hell I was doing. But I knew I was finally over him because this nearness, it wasn't affecting me at all.

"Yes, please." I said, with what I thought was a husky voice. I didn't know how it sounded.

"Of course baby." He said, he then dipped his head and kissed me. This confirmed my suspicions. Now, there was only one other test.

"Oh, hang on one second, I forgot to get something from the house." I said, throwing in a giggle that I would have done if I was drunk. I gracefully shoved him off me, got to my feet, and walked away.

"Oh, come on baby, I was ready, don't leave me like this!" He begged as he stood and made his way toward me. He couldn't though. He was stopped by an invisible force field, and I could feel my own little smirk grow across my face.

"Gotcha." I said, rather smugly. I looked to his feet and there just visible beneath the hay was a Devil's Trap. I had insisted that I draw this just in case.

The most evil, pissed off look came over Jackson's handsome features. A look that I know I never want to see come from him again. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were pitch black.

"You little bitch." He whispered in a menacing tone. I just kept on smirking.

"How long have you been inside Jackson?" I asked the demon. He smiled an evil smile.

"Long enough." He replied

"What were you going to gain from this little venture of yours?" I asked. "Were you trying to get information from us? Were you sent to spy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was sent to spy on your pathetic little club that you have here. It's truly worthless. You all will be squashed by the sheer force of our numbers. Oh, just you wait little girl, the worst is yet to come."

"Let me just ask you smartass, what were you hoping to gain by spying on us? Clearly you didn't know that Jay surrounded his land with a huge Devil's Trap. He took Samuel Colt's design and just tweaked it for his own needs. The second you drove up to the Saloon you were trapped." I informed him. He looked unsure and pissed.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" I asked. He just growled at me.

"I didn't think so. Well, you just stay there, think about what you've done, and I'll be back in a little while… with supplies."

I turned to leave but something he said stopped me.

"You should kiss all of those people in there good bye. As we speak, we demons are planning an attack on your little club, and it'll happen when you least expect it. Imagine, all of those people in there that you love, they're all going to die. And they won't be dying in nice ways, I can tell you that."

I gritted my teeth in anger and turned around. Lesson number one, never listen to anything that the possessed person said, I couldn't help it this time though.

"Shut the hell up you pathetic piece of Satan's shit. You're the ones that are all going to die. In fact, I'm going to send you right back to Hell where you belong." I turned to leave again, but, in vain.

"Wait, there's something else. The only reason that your precious Jackson got possessed, after you had given him an amulet to ward off demons, was because when he was screwing that chick, she ripped it from his neck in the throes of passion and tossed it in the cornfield somewhere."

I clenched my fists. Son of a bitch that explains why he was possessed. I was wondering that myself. Hearing it from the demon though didn't help matters. I turned around to look at the demon. It had the ever present smug look on his face. He knew that he had hit the right button. I shook my head.

I turned once more and beat feet before he could say anything else to set me off. An unearthly howl erupted from the barn as I was half way across the yard. He was mad. He was trapped and royally pissed off. I'd better hurry up.

I broke into a run and ploughed my way through the Saloon to the basement. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was out of breath. Man, I needed to get in shape.

"Jack… Jacks… Jackson… he's… oh man…" I said, huffing and puffing. Dawn was sitting at the laptop, trying to hide her laughing. Once I finally caught my breath I continued. "Jackson's out back in the barn, in the Devil's Trap." A collective gasp rose up from the crowd.

"I just thought I'd let you know before I send this demon's ass back to Hell." I added. Jay looked pissed. He was thinking the same things that had jumped to my mind. There had been a spy in our midst. Granted, the spy would have never gotten back out of the Devil's Trap, but still, it was the principal of the thing.

"Do it." Jay muttered. "Take Sam and Dean with you as back up, just in case."

"Jay, I don't need back up. I do this kind of thing all the time." I replied, somewhat annoyed that he felt I needed back up.

"Yeah, but it's never involved Jackson before. They'll be there to keep you focused." He answered. Yeah, considering I already got riled up by something it said when I clearly wasn't supposed to, I guess having a little back up wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, you're right. Don't get in my way though." I said, pointing a finger at Sam and Dean. "Come on, I've got to get my kit from upstairs. Meet me outside the barn in five minutes." They both nodded and I left to get my kit. My kit, or my exorcism bag as Isabelle Duplantis liked to call it, consisted of my Rituale Romanum, holy water, crucifixes, and some holy bread, just in case.

Once I had grabbed my bag and grounded myself for the task ahead, I rushed outside to find Sam and Dean already by the door to the barn.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's go!" I said, making a sweeping gesture with my arm to indicate entering the barn. I could see out of the corner of my eye Dean making the same sweeping gesture, no doubt making fun of me. I shook my head, that cheeky bastard.

When we reached the hay loft, Jackson, or I should say the demon inhabiting Jackson, had sat itself cross legged on the floor.

"I'm back!" I exclaimed in mock happiness. The demon looked up, eyes still black as night and scowled. This must have been one of those lower level, unseasoned sort of demons. I expected this one to put up a fight. I guess not.

I set my kit down a few feet away from the Devil's Trap and started to set up. There actually wasn't that much setting up to do to be honest. I pulled out one of the many versions of the Rituale Romanum I had, a pocket sized one, and did just that, stuck it in my pocket. I had pretty much memorized the ritual, in Latin no less, and didn't really need it. I always kept it on hand though just in case. I took out one of my smaller bottles of holy water and clasped it in my right hand. I popped the top and shook a little onto Jackson. The demon writhed in pain.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" I said. "You guys can just stand back behind me." I motioned to the brothers. They sighed, clearly not liking the idea, but they did it anyway. Smart men.

"Alright, I always start these things out with the Lord's Prayer. We Catholics are big on that kind of thing." I said to no one in particular. I clasped my hands and recited the all too familiar prayer.

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name…" I recited this prayer to ground myself even more and also to piss off the demon or spirit I was exorcising. They didn't really like this prayer too much.

"Amen." I whispered when I had finished. I heard two other "amen's" whispered behind me.

Now, word to the wise: exorcisms were not short, sweet, and to the point. They were pretty long drawn out rituals most of the time, depending on how strong the demon's hold was on the person or house. You often have to go through the ritual a few times before it actually took effect. And knowing me, the perfectionist, I had to take my time and made sure that it counted.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti." I recited as I brought the second round to a close. The demon in Jackson was writhing around on the floor in the Devil's Trap. It was clearly losing hold on the body, but I had to hand it to the thing, it was holding on for dear life. One more round should do it. I began the ritual again, and an unearthly wind pick up in the barn, blowing hay around. This was a good sign. This meant that the demon was going to give up soon. So, I thought I'd throw a little more energy into it. I started yelling the Latin, partly to add more energy and partly to be heard over the wind that was picking up. It was just another day at the office for me. This shit didn't faze me much anymore.

"IN NOMINE PATRIS, AT FILII, ET SPIRITUS SANCTI!" I screamed, and that did it. Jackson reared up, let out a yell, and the demon in all its black smoky unglory, came pouring out. It filtered down through the floor boards and back to the Hell it came from. Jackson collapsed onto the ground.

"Whew, that was fun!" I said, rather cheerfully. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, incredulously. I guess they weren't ever cheerful after an exorcism. I got excited for being able to save someone else, even if it was Jackson. Speaking of…

I strode over to Jackson and kneeled down next to him.

"Jackson, you ok?" I asked. He groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"No, I'm not ok." He replied.

"Understandable."

"Ah shit, I can't believe that I got possessed." He groaned again, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Well, that's your own damn fault for losing that amulet I gave you." I replied, standing again and turning around to face Sam and Dean. I really didn't want to talk to this asshole right now. Dean gave me a sympathetic look and a small smile. I ignored it, packed my kit, and left the barn.

That was only a taste of what was to come. I could feel in my very bones that before this war ended, I'd have to perform this ritual again on friends. I was dreading it, but in war, you were handed the unexpected. I needed to steel myself for what was to come. What I really need though, was another beer, and another night of getting shit faced.

A/N #2: Ok, so, I hope you liked this update! I was pretty excited about the idea that Jackson was possessed. It just kind of popped into my head. Sorry if it seemed a little lame!

Thanks again to my reviewers! I LOVE you guys!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Six

That night at dinner everyone was fawning over Jackson, making sure he was alright, asking him what it felt like, pretty much shit that made me want to puke. He seemed to be eating it up though, arrogant bastard.

I sat in a corner of the Saloon, alone, sipping a beer. It was only my second one of the night but I was just warming up. Don't think me an alcoholic, I hadn't actually had a beer in a few months, this whole situation with war and seeing Jackson again brought things to mind that I'd rather keep buried. So, naturally, I turned to beer.

"Hey."A deep voice said, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up and saw Dean. I smiled slightly.

"Hey."

"I brought more beer this time." He said, as he unloaded an armful of about six beers. "Three for you, and three for me." He said, doling them out and then sitting opposite me at the table.

"Smart man." I said finishing off the beer that I had and breaking open another one.

"You know, I have to say, I was pretty impressed by your performance there, in the barn." Dean said. I shrugged.

"Hey, just another day of business for me."

"So, it didn't matter that it was your ex or anything?" He asked, taking a sip of his own beer. I shook my head.

"Normally, I'm pretty professional when it comes to exorcisms. No matter who or what the subject matter is, I don't let my emotions get in the way of saving people's lives. But I did something wrong this time. I actually listened to what the son of a bitch said, and I took it to heart."

"What did he say?" Dean asked, looking at me curiously. I looked him in the eye. Wow, he had gorgeous eyes. In fact, he had gorgeous everything. I usually didn't let myself think this about other hunters, well, about men in general. I didn't want to be distracted from my job. Although, in my spare time, my guilty pleasure was reading romance novels so I did have dreams about meeting the perfect guy and settling down. Those dreams weren't going to happen in the near future though.

The Winchester boys surely did get their looks from their father. Sam was tall and lean but built and boyishly handsome. You could tell he was the educated one. Not saying that Dean wasn't smart, his smarts were more of the street smarts kind of thing. Dean… Dean was the bad boy of the two though. You can see that from a mile away in the way he walked and talked—even down to that sexy brown leather jacket he wore. He oozed sexuality and any girl would be crazy to not stop and stare and appreciate the splendor. I was doing that right now. But, Dean had asked me a question. Crap, what was it? Oh right, "what did he say?"

"Oh, you know… the usual, death, mayhem, chaos, that kind of thing." I replied after I had composed myself. I think he knew where my mind had been because he got this really satisfied smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and tipped back my beer. Jesus, what was it with me and men? Am I doomed to have man troubles for the rest of my life?

"Death and mayhem, huh?" He asked; that smile still on his face. I sighed.

"Yeah, you know: 'your friends are going to die in not-so-nice ways.' That kind of thing." I supplied. He nodded in understanding.

"Ah, yeah, the old scare tactic. You definitely can't pay any attention to that crap." He told me. Well, obviously, Dean.

"Yeah I know, but, I really don't want to lose any of my friends. I know that this is war, and that there are casualties in war, but…" I paused and scanned the dining hall filled with all of my friends and fellow members of the supernatural world. Beth and Dawn were laughing about something with Willard, Tom Mooncrow was deep in conversation with Kat Banes, the McRoberts were huddled close together in the corner sharing an intimate moment. All of these people were my friends, pretty much my only friends. "… having the knowledge that one or more of these people are going to die is not a comforting thought. A thought that I wish I wouldn't think about." I sighed and looked back at Dean. He had a look of pity on his face but I could tell he was thinking about what it would be like to lose his brother, which, rumor has it, he almost did.

"You know…" Dean began, and I seriously thought something philosophical might come out of his mouth, but, in vain… "… you really need to get laid. I hope you know that." I burst out laughing at that comment.

"Bite me, Dean, seriously…" I said when I had finally stopped laughing. He shrugged and got this look on his face like: _what did I say?_ I just shook my head.

"You think I'm joking? When was the last time you got laid?" He asked me.

"That's none of your damn business!" I retorted.

"Seriously, you can tell me." He urged. I laughed again.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation!" I exclaimed.

"It's a simple question." Dean replied; defending himself.

"Alright, if you must know…" I began, "… I've never been laid." I muttered that last part.

"I'm sorry, come again?" He asked leaning closer to hear me better.

"I said I've never been laid!" I practically shouted. Dean got this super surprised look on his face, and he grimaced.

"Holy crap, that sucks, you've never been laid?" He asked just to make sure I wasn't lying.

"No, Dean, I've never been laid in my life. I am a virgin with a capital 'V.' My cherry has never been popped. I've never played hide-the-salami. Do you seriously need me to continue on with the innuendos? I thought I told you this the other night! Did the alcohol get to your head or something? Why do we always end up on this subject when we're drinking? What the hell?" He laughed, rather uncomfortably I might add, much to my happiness.

"Hehe, sorry, I guess I did have too much alcohol. I totally forgot about that." Dean replied sheepishly.

"Yes, are you doing it on purpose to make fun of me because I'm a 26 year old virgin?" I asked getting kind of angry now I might add.

"No! No! Jeez woman! You anger easily! Are you on your period or something?" He asked. Famous last words.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT TO ME!" I yelled jumping to my feet. All heads in the room turned in our direction. Sam got up from his chair at the table he was occupying with the McGees and Aaron Porter. No doubt to come rescue his brother. And ok, maybe I was over reacting a bit; I'm blaming it on the alcohol. I really needed to stop drinking the stuff. I get so irritable when I do.

Dean looked startled at my outburst, and the poor guy looked like he wasn't sure what was going on. He looked totally lost. I almost felt sorry for him. But that's another thing, when I'm drunk, I ALMOST feel sorry for someone. Beth had also risen from her chair to come and calm me down. She and Dawn often took turns doing that. That's part of the reason they were my best friends.

"Hon, calm down, you've had an eventful day, and you're drinking too much beer, and you're taking it out on poor Dean here. You don't want to do that do you?" Beth said soothingly. I could feel my blood pressure coming down and I knew that I was over reacting and I felt like a jackass for doing it. Dean had now stood and Sam was next to him now.

"I'm really sorry Dean." I said much in the fashion of a little kid apologizing for breaking her mom's favorite lamp.

"It's ok Connie. I'm sorry too." Dean said. "We're all going to be on edge in these times. I shouldn't have brought the extra beer." He added the last part to put in some comic relief. I smiled.

"Yeah, Connie." Sam put in. "It's ok, this job isn't exactly the easiest or the most carefree." He added a little smile after that. That's when I knew I must be getting close to that time of the month. Tears sprang to my eyes and then leaked down my cheeks. I had no idea why I was crying. There really was no reason for me too. Ok, maybe that demon's comment had gotten to me. I'll admit, the whole afternoon after the exorcism I had been having horrible images of my friends, dead. Ty Peretine had been ripped to shreds and Jeff Akers had been strung up by his neck and had been eaten by hell hounds. They were not pretty images and I felt horrible even imagining them.

"I guess that exorcism took more out of you then I thought." Beth said. "Come on, let's get you upstairs and into bed. You need a good night's sleep." I sighed and nodded. I put my beer bottle down on the table and let Beth lead me over to the stairs.

When we passed Jackson I heard him mutter: "Man, she is a crazy bitch." That's when I REALLY lost it. I spun out of Beth's grasp, fist raised, and clocked him a good one across the face with as much force as I could muster. He went down to floor cupping his jaw. The room was silent. Then, the pain caught up to my fist and I cradled it in my other hand.

"Ow." I said rather pathetically, but man, did that feel GREAT. I could see Dawn grinning and silently applauding me as were Jaime, Kat, Isabelle, Sydney, and Kammi Lord. Beth took a hold of me again and led me back to the stairs.

Man, I'll go to bed with a smile on my face tonight.

A/N: Ok, seriously, does anyone else feel that this story is seriously dragging? I'm feeling it just writing it. If anyone has any ideas where this story could go, I would be so happy to hear some. I had this story planned out in my head a long time ago when I first posted it but things have happened since and I've totally forgotten where I was going to take it. I apologize for the crappiness that is this chapter.

Again, I do have to thank my lovely reviewers. I love you guys, truly!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

A/N: Yay, thanks for the ideas guys! I think that I've gotten an idea to last for at least two chapters and if I can be creative and drag it out, three chapters!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Seven

The next day, things had started to heat up in the "war room" as I had come to call it. Jeff Akers had taken it upon himself to take charge a bit—him being an ex-marine and all. Not everyone was agreeing with what he was proposing—basically, go out and do what we've been doing. Just hunt and report back anything that we may learn along the way. It was the only thing they had come up with that made the most sense to me. If you don't know the enemies' plans or where they were, that was all you could do.

Mark Wilkerson did not agree with this plan though. He felt that everyone should stick together.

"Jeff was not a strategist in the Marines." Mark exclaimed in defense of his plan. "He doesn't know what to do."

"Oh, so you think I'm stupid then Mr. College Professor?" Jeff asked scornfully.

"No, I wasn't saying that." Mark replied.

"Oh, it sure sounded like it to me! Who's had more experience with this sort of thing anyway? Oh! Wait! That would be me!" Jeff said. Mark sighed in exasperation.

"I can't do this anymore." Mark stood from his seat in the circle. I was perched in my usual seat with Dawn on one side of me and Jaime on the other. Dean kept shooting me looks of annoyance at this guy. I silently laughed.

"Mark, where are you going?" Jay asked as Mark made his way to the door.

"I'm leaving. Raina, let's go, we're leaving." Mark replied giving his daughter a pointed look.

"No, dad, I think this plan sounds pretty good to me. I don't want to leave." Raina replied staying exactly where she was seated.

"Mark, this is crazy." Jay began. "Don't do this."

"Oh, I am. This council is ridiculous. I've stayed here as long as I could stand it. I can't take this shit anymore. This pathetic little "council" is outdated and a complete waste of time. Raina, now, let's go." He said sternly. I couldn't believe this was coming from Mark Wilkerson's mouth. The Mark Wilkerson who had lost his wife so long ago and who threw himself into this world to avenge her. I guess there are some people who just snap. Mark was well on his way. Raina stayed put in her seat though.

"No, Dad, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here." Raina replied.

"I'm your father, Raina; you will do as I say. Let's go!" He exclaimed. Raina said nothing and just stayed seated. I sat there watching this spectacle. This was not a good thing losing an asset like Mark. He was good at what he did.

"This is madness." Jay said standing from his own seat. "If you walk out that door Mark, don't come back. We can't afford to have skittish people among our ranks."

Mark was silent. He gazed among the sea of faces, of the people he had known for so long. Then, a set look came over his face, and he stormed out of the basement, slamming the door on his way.

There was silence in the room. Everyone was shocked. I looked up at Dean. He gave me a small reassuring smile. I shook my head slightly, knowing that Mark was never going to come back. I had an EXTREMELY bad feeling about this. What the demon had said to me came back in full force.

"Dawn," I said, turning to her. "Something is going to happen to Mark. I have a bad feeling." Dawn nodded.

"So do I Connie. So do I." She glanced around a second. "I'll tell you what; tonight we'll take a drive and check things out. We'll bring Beth with us." I nodded. I didn't know what we would find when we went tonight off Jay's property, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. I had a feeling that Mark wasn't going to get very far off Jay's land.

"What happened?" Asked a female voice from the doorway. It was Sue. "Mark just came storming out! He looked mighty pissed! And then he grabbed his stuff and left! Left!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We had a disagreement and Mark left. I don't think he's coming back." Jay informed his wife. Sue shook her head and closed the door behind her as she left.

Something wasn't right about this situation, and I didn't like where my thoughts were going at all. I don't think Mark Wilkerson is going to be coming back. If he does, he won't be unscathed. I glanced over at Raina who looked a little pale. I wasn't going to let her lose another parent. We'd find Mark and bring him back. Hopefully not in a body bag.

That night, Beth, Dawn, and I made an excuse that we were going to take a drive around the property, just to get some night air. I glanced over at Dean and he looked suspicious. He stood and motioned for Sam to come with him.

"Do you mind if we go with you?" Dean asked once both brothers had reached where we stood. "I think we could use some air as well."

Dawn gave him a skeptical look and knew right away that they were both onto our plan. Neither of them were stupid, they were raised by John Winchester after all.

"Alright, sure." Dawn agreed.

"Great. We'll take my car." Dean said with a smile. I was kind of excited now. Ever since I saw Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala I had wanted to have a ride in that sweet car.

"Fine." Dawn replied, and the five of us made our way out into the night.

"Oh, hang on one second." I said, jogging over to my car. I unlocked the passenger side door and reached into the glove compartment. I pulled out my Browning High Power 9mm hand gun. Ok, the only reason I got this gun because one of my literary heroes, Anita Blake, used a gun like this. I had Jeff make me special rock salt rounds for the gun as well. I cocked the gun to put a round in the chamber. I then made sure the safety was on and then stuck the gun in the waist band of my jeans. Wow, that was really uncomfortable. I locked the door and jogged back over to the Impala.

"You get shot gun." Dean said from the driver's side window. Sam, Beth and Dawn had all piled into the backseat. I shrugged. I had no problem with this.

"Okey dokey." I replied. I saw Dean share a look with Sam when I had said that. I brushed it off as I climbed in. When I slammed the door shut Dean turned the key in the ignition and the Impala roared to life. I couldn't help but smile. That was an awesome sound. Dean grinned smugly when he saw my appreciative smile.

"Alright, let's go." Dean said. He put the Impala in drive and we chugged out of the gravel parking lot.

Jay lived on about a hundred or so acres of cornfield with the Saloon pretty much smack dab in the middle. It just so happens that Jay built a Devil's Trap out of said cornfields. To this day, I've never asked him how he managed to do it. I suppose I was just too impressed. Maybe from above, the cornfield looked like a crop circle in the shape of a Devil's Trap. Hmmm, maybe…

You know when you've crossed over Jay's land because he has a clearly marked sign that says stuff about no trespassers and blah blah. Jay and Sue were very private people when it came to their land. It kind of made me wonder what else they were hiding in the cornfield. He-Who-Walks-Behind-the-Rows, perhaps? Isaac?

"Alright, so, what exactly was the purpose of this little drive?" Dean asked after we had driven five minutes from Jay's land. "You looking for your friend?"

"Not entirely sure." I replied. "We all just got this bad feeling that something was going to happen to him. We don't know what we're looking for. Just some kind of sign, I guess."

And find a sign we did. About fifteen minutes from the Saloon we found Mark's beat up Ford Explorer—abandoned on the side of the road. Dean slowed to a stop behind it.

"Shit." I muttered. We all piled out of the car to the creaking of the doors. That was another sound that gave me one of those good shivers. Sam had gotten out a flashlight and his gun; Dean had gotten his gun out as well. In fact, everyone but me had their gun drawn. This garnered another "shit" from me as I clumsily pulled my gun from the waist band of my jeans. I may know how to use a gun, and I may enjoy shooting it, but I still sucked at this hunting part. I cupped the gun in my hands in the fashion of everyone else (ok, I admit, I was copying a little) and pulled the safety off. We all slowly approached the car.

When we got close enough to the back windows, we could tell there was no one inside. Mark was gone. Taken most likely. I made the mistake of lowering my gun and I was soon knocked off my feet by an unseen force. I fell hard to the ground and I heard shots ringing out but there was nothing there.

"What the Hell?" Dean quipped. I was about to stand up when I was picked up by another unseen force and tossed again about ten feet into the cornfields on the opposite side of the road. I landed with a thud on my side. I was seriously seeing stars. More gun shots rang out and I scrambled to get to my feet but I was knocked down again.

"What the feckin' HELL!" I exclaimed as I fell back on my ass. I had no idea where my gun when. It had flown from my hands the first time I was knocked down.

I tried again to stand and this time I was successful. I sprinted from the corn into the road nearly being run over by an oncoming car.

"Whoa!" I said as yet again I fell over on my ass. Once the car had sped past, I stood again and looked to the other side of the road. "Holy shit." I gasped in amazement as four black smoky figures surrounded Dean, Sam, Beth and Dawn. They were all frantically trying to shoot their rounds into the mists but to no avail. Nothing was working. The only reason they weren't being possessed by these demons was because they were all wearing charms. I don't know where Dean and Sam got there buts thank God they had one!

I started searching frantically around for my gun because I knew if I didn't do something soon these demons were going to kill them. I spotted it about eight feet from the demons. I looked from the demons to my gun. They hadn't noticed me yet so maybe… Eh, what the Hell. I sprinted as fast as I could across the road, tripped, and tried to reach for my gun that was two feet out of reach. At that point, the fact that I had tripped distracted the demons. Two rounded on me and I remembered the bottle of holy water I had in my pocket.

Reaching for my pocket, I was lifted up by the throat by unseen hands. The demon was choking me. I couldn't breathe; I was gasping for air. I tried to reach into my pockets but I started seeing black spots in my vision. Just when I was seriously about to give up and be chocked to death by some filthy demon, a brilliant, pure white light lit up the night and I was dropped to the ground yet again. The light flashed again, and the demons hurriedly floated away on their own energy. Blinded for a few minutes, I groped around for my gun ready to take on anything else that might be coming after us. My vision soon returned and there in the road stood three figures.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Said one of the figures in a Scottish brogue.

"You don't say?" Replied another in an Irish burr. The three figures then turned and looked at us. I gasped at the sight. They were three of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. There were extremely beautiful, there was no other word to describe them, but there was still a ruggedness to their appearance as well that was sexy.

"You can put the gun down, love." The third figure spoke with an English accent. I must have looked wide eyed; I was seriously surprised by these three men. I glanced down at the gun I didn't realize I was holding. The third figure reached a hand out to me to help me up. The other went to help Sam, Dean, Beth, and Dawn up. I glanced at the hand outstretched to me, hesitated, and finally took it. The man's grasp was strong as he helped me stand. Once standing, I tucked the gun back into my jeans.

"Were ye guys crazy coming out here by yerselves?" Asked the man with the Irish accent.

Everyone was speechless for a time. We were still unsure of what to make of these three guys… our saviors.

"Ye were looking for yer friend weren't ye?" Asked the man with the Scottish drawl.

All five of us nodded in unison, unable to say anything still.

"Those were very dangerous demons. Did ye think ye'd face them by yerselves?" Continued the Irish man.

"Come on lads, stop badgering them!" Came the English accent again. Thank God for Sam who was finally able to talk before the rest of us.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Ah, finally, they do speak!" Came the Scots man. The English man cuffed him on the shoulder in annoyance.

"Forgive them, they are none too patient with mortals." English began. He made a slight bow to us. "We are, in fact, three humble archangels: I am Michael, the Irishman is Gabriel, and the other: Raphael."

I could feel my eyes widen, I gulped, and then I fainted.

A/N #2: Ok, so, cookies to whoever gets the two movies I referenced in this chapter! Sorry about the archangel bit if you don't like that sort of thing. I just thought, they mentioned Lucifer in Sin City, why can't I mention the other side's legendary figures? Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the bit of a cliff hanger.

Again, thank you so much to my lovely reviewers. I appreciate the ideas so much! Thank you to Supernatural Sweetie and CarlyJo for the ideas of this chapter.

I've also added a picture of Connie's gun to my profile. I just thought it was kind of cool looking. shrugs


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Eight

"I think she's comin' 'round!" Came the Scotsman, oh wait, I meant Raphael. Shit, that wasn't a dream? I groaned and opened my eyes. Seven pairs of eyes were staring concernedly down at me.

"Are you alright, Connie?" Sam asked me.

"Uh…" I grunted. "I think so." I sat up with the help of Beth and Dawn on either side of me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. My memory was a bit hazy, probably because whatever happened; happened so quickly. This was why I never did the hunter shit.

"Well, we were attacked by demons and then these three archangels saved us." Sam replied. I could tell that he wasn't used to saying something like "these three archangels."

"Archangels?" I inquired.

"That's right love." Michael, the Englishman, announced. Everyone helped me too my feet, and I shook a bit. Dean was there to keep me propped up. I looked up into his eyes and saw concern. Aww… wow… sexy eyes… Connie! Snap out of it! Jesus!

"So, we were attacked by demons and archangels came to save us?" I asked incredulously. The Irishman, Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That is what we've been saying." Gabriel replied with forced patience. I pushed off of Dean and was able to stand upright on my own. I was able to collect myself and then I took a good look at these three "archangels."

Raphael, the one with the Scottish accent (and what the Hell was with the different accents on these guys?) stood tall at about 6 foot 2 inches. He had light blue eyes and closely cropped dark, silky hair. His strong jaw was sprinkled with sexy stubble and his lips looked totally kissable. Not to mention that he had a SCOTTISH accent. He was dressed in tight jeans, biker boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

Next, Gabriel of the Irish accent, was a good few inches shorter than Raphael and less buff looking. Gabriel was much like Sam in that aspect, lean but still built. He had light brown hair that was sort of spike and bright, compelling, crystal blue eyes. He also had a set of full lips. He was similarly dressed like Raphael with tight jeans, biker boots, and a white t-shirt except Gabriel had a black pea coat.

Finally, there was Michael. This was the very Michael that Jackson accused me of having a crush on. I had to admit, it was true. Ever since I was a little kid learning about the Angel Wars and how Michael was this awesome fighter and general and expeller of demons, I was hooked on him. I had several Saint Michael the Archangel necklaces and several prayer cards with him depicted in a picture. I even had an icon that I kept safely in one of my bags of him that I took with me everywhere. Those prayer cards and icons did not do him justice. He was 6 feet 1 inch and built. He wasn't overly ripped but just enough to get a girl drooling. He had longish, black hair, much in the fashion of Sam's but longer and it fell more in his face. He had bright blue eyes as well (must be an angel thing) and a strong jaw. Again, he was dressed like his fellow angels: dark wash tight jeans, black biker boots, a white t-shirt and a black jacket that reached his knees.

These were men of legends and they were standing right in front of me. I went to school to study this shit! I wrote my senior thesis on it! If only they had shown up a few years earlier I could have gotten firsthand accounts of the War.

"It's really not safe for you to be out here much longer. We should get back inside the Devil's Trap. You're not going to find your friend tonight." Michael advised.

"Yeah, let's go guys." Dean said, beckoning us to follow him back to the Impala that had been unscathed in the battle. Thank God. "You guys need a lift?" Dean asked the three. They all smiled and just then magnificent white, feathery wings sprouted from their backs.

"I think we've got it covered, mate." Raphael said with a smirk as they levitated into the air but did not fly off. They were waiting for us. We quickly jumped into the Impala and gunned it back in the direction of Jay's property.

"Well, you don't see this shit every day." Beth said from the backseat.

"You're telling me." Dawn muttered.

"You know what this means don't you?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"What?" I asked. I noticed Sam stayed silent. He probably knew that some smart ass comment was going to come from Dean and he didn't want to be the one to provoke it.

"My image of angels are blown. I thought they'd be blondes in white lingerie with wings."

"Dean," Sam began from the back with an exasperated tone, "Angels are not Victoria's Secret models."

I tried to hold back a chuckle but I was unsuccessful. Beth and Dawn were flat out laughing out loud. Dean pouted in the driver's seat as he drove back onto Jay's land (muttering something that sounded like "I still believe what I believe") and I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

As we drove into the gravel parking lot in front of the Saloon, Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael landed in front of the double doors of the Saloon. Dean parked and we all piled out. I quickly went to put back my gun in my glove compartment. Guaranteed I wasn't going to mess with that thing for awhile.

When we entered into the dining hall, a rush of exclamations went up. Apparently, we had been gone for awhile and everyone had started to worry about us. Then, there was silence once everyone had seen the three figures standing behind us. Everyone was craning their necks, curious as to whom these newcomers were. Jay came storming up.

"Going for a drive to get some air my ass!" He yelled angrily. "What the Hell were you guys thinking? You could have gotten killed! You could have gotten kidnapped! Or worse!"

"We were looking for Mark." I answered. He shook his head.

"That's a fool's errand." He replied, then looked to the three guys behind us. "And who are they? Are you bringing strays home now?" He asked with a chuckle. Poor Jay, he had no idea.

"Uh, actually, believe it or not, these guys saved our ass from a demon attack. Jay, this is Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel." I said, indicating each one as I introduced them. They nodded when their name was said. Jay turned really pale.

"You're kidding me." Jay said, staggering back a step.

"Nope, I'm not kidding." I replied.

"Wow, this… this is something that you don't see every day." Jay said.

"That phrase seems to be thrown around a lot in the past hour." Dean pointed out. Beth elbowed him in the side. He winced.

"Um, come in, come in!" Jay said, turning into the host-with-the-most. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?" He asked as he led the three angels to a nearby table.

"Actually," Raphael began, "I don't know about my comrades but I would love a beer."

"Yeah, make that two." Gabriel concurred. Michael glanced around at the rest of us.

"Just make it a round of beers for all of us." He requested. Jay nodded and hurried off as the seven of us took seats at the table. Jay and Sue soon returned with eight beers. We passed them around the table and finally Jay sat in the vacant seat with a beer of his own. Sue scurried off back to the kitchen. The chatter in the room had returned and we were only awarded a few curious glances here and there.

The angels had removed their jackets and had carefully draped them on the back of their chairs. Their bicep muscles were more prevalent now, and I was starting to sweat. Being around all of this sexiness and testosterone was making me EXTREMELY nervous.

"So, not that we don't appreciate the help, but, what exactly are you guys doing here?" Jay asked. "I thought Earth was a place that you guys don't usually frequent." Michael took point as spokesperson.

"Well, we do spend a good deal of time on Earth, we just stay invisible. This is the first time in a long time that I was visible to humans." The other two nodded in agreement. "As for what we're doing here, well, we were trying to make the playing fields a little more level. We can only interfere so much in this upcoming war. The Big Guy upstairs insists that we let the humans do most of the work. You guys are so few in number. I'm feeling sorry for you."

I sat there and took in his voice. Man that accent was gorgeous. His voice, in general, deep and lilting, was gorgeous. God Connie, snap the Hell out of this! Maybe Dean was right, you do need to get laid.

"So, we're not going to get any divine help?" Jay asked looking rather hopeless.

"Not much no." Michael replied. "Unless, He deems it acceptable for us to intervene."

"So, He's just going to let us all get over run with demons and the whole world he created will go to Pot?" Dean asked. Michael glanced over at him.

"God has all confidence that you will come out victorious in this war. If all hope is lost, then he will send in his angelic armies."

"Yeah, probably after we're all dead." Dawn replied cynically. Neither Beth nor Dawn were big church goers. They believed in what they could see, and seeing as how they had never seen God, they were pretty much skeptics. Michael looked grave. You could tell he himself did not like the situation one bit. As a matter of fact, none of the three angels looked terribly happy about this plan.

I sighed and took a sip of my beer. Things weren't going to go very well. We didn't really have divine backing in the front, and we weren't going to get any until all hunters were lying dead in ditches or pits somewhere. At that point, it may be too late. This was a losing battle, and I did not like that thought one bit. I wanted to get back out there and find Mark as well.

Across the room, a cell phone went off, the ringtone: The Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin. I knew right away that that was Raina's cell phone. I knew because I convinced her to get that ring tone. Nothing could beat Led Zeppelin tunes. I heard her flip the phone open and then I heard her say "hello." And then, something I wasn't really expecting to hear:

"Dad?"

A/N: Ok, I know it's short, sorry! I just wanted to get this out there before I went to bed. I need to sleep and think on what's going to come next. I'm not entirely sure, haha. Anyway, as soon as I post this chapter, I'm going to post pictures of who I thought of when I write about the Archangels. I won't put any names other than their characters. I guess it's a little guessing game if you want to play. If you don't want to then just click the link!

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers and to actress19 who suggested I post pictures of the angels in the first place. Hope you enjoyed this update!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

A/N: Ok, movie references "This is madness" of course, that little known film _300_ answering sentence: "Madness? This is SPARTA!" The other movie reference: Children of the Corn with the "He-Who-Walks-Behind-the-Rows" comment. And apparently in the last chapter Jay say "That's a fool's errand" or something like that. Yeah, that's Pirates of the Caribbean. I totally forgot about that one. I love movie references, hehe.

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Nine

The whole room sprang to life at that one word. I stood up so quickly my chair practically fell over. I rushed over to her and motioned for her to put the phone on speaker.

"R-R-Raina?" A weak, rather pathetic sounding voice rang through the room. All noise in the hall at stopped immediately. You probably could hear crickets farting.

"Dad? Dad? Are you ok, Dad?" Raina asked, panic setting in to her voice.

"Hello, dears." Came another voice on the phone. It was chilling, haunting, and I felt that I had heard it somewhere before.

"Who are we speaking with?" Jay asked coming up to stand behind me.

"Well, Jay, that's a good question. You see, we never give out our names, in the hands of the wrong people they can be used to summon us. Don't think I want to risk that." The same voice came. It was clearly male, probably from the body that was being possessed, but still, the voice sounded so familiar.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel had stood from their seats as had Sam and Dean. Dawn and Beth had come up on either side of me, listening in to the conversation. I gave the angels a pointed look, silently asking if they could recognize the demon just by how it acted. Michael shrugged as did the other two. Great, no help from them then.

"I hope you hunters realize how deep you are into this war. There is no going back, and there is no coming out of this alive. You can try to fight but you _will_ lose. And the first casualty is going to start with poor Mark Wilkerson here. I'm sorry, Raina that you are going to have to lose another parent…" The voice trailed off: there was a sound of a blade being unsheathed, something that suspiciously sounded like meat being sliced, and then gurgling. Accompanying the gurgling noises were choking noises. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand in shock. Mark was dying, a slit throat, and the bastard wanted to make sure that Raina was listening. I looked up at her and there was just plain shock written all over her face. Unshed tears were flooding her eyes, and she was shaking her head. The voice came back on the line.

"I hope that I made my point very clearly. You will all die eventually, whether it be in groups or we pick you off one by one. We will have this world as our own and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. I really couldn't help myself. Usually I wasn't so brave with outbursts at demons and stuff but this guy just really pissed me off. Poor Raina, what was she going to do now with just her little sister.

"Oh, is that you Constance?" Asked the voice. My eyes grew wide in shock. This demon knew me. "I thought I recognized the idiotic outbursts that you sometimes spout off. I'm sure you are having this feeling that you have met me before. Oh, we have met, exorcist, when we meet again, you'll remember as I choke the life out of you."

"Not if I send you back to Hell first." I spat. A truly evil, eerie laugh emanated from the phone and I got goose bumps.

"We shall see, we shall see. In the meantime, I would advise you all to watch your backs. You never know when someone will stab you there." A click and a dial tone signaled that the son of a bitch had hung up. Raina mechanically closed the phone. I quickly put my arms around her and that's when she collapsed into tears.

For most of the night I held Raina as she cried. I had only lost one parent in my lifetime and I had thought that that was enough. Losing both had to be a bitch. Eventually Raina cried herself to sleep and Jaime helped me tuck her into bed. Upon arriving downstairs again I soon found Jay still talking to the angels.

"How is she?" Gabriel asked looking genuinely concerned which shocked me a little bit.

"Well, as well as can be expected I think." I replied. "I think plans should be made to get her younger sister, Laura, here. Raina hasn't called her yet. She didn't want to tell her over the phone and worry her which is understandable. I think that we should get her here though so those sons a bitches don't decide to go after her."

"I can go and get her." Came the Scottish drawl from Raphael. I looked over at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. There are no rules that say I can't go get a little girl and get her back here. Plus, it would be quicker for one of us to get her because we can be there and back in a flash. In fact, I can be there and back here in under an hour once I get her and convince her to come with me."

"Can you take me with you?" Jaime asked from beside me. "She knows me and she might come more willingly if I'm there as well." Raphael shrugged.

"Sure, let's go now." He stood, grabbed Jaime's hand, and they were gone in an instant.

"Whoa, he wasn't kidding about that." Dean said once it had sunk in that Raphael was gone.

I sat down heavily in the chair that Raphael had just vacated. Michael looked intently at me.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked me. I looked up at him, into his eyes. Whoa, talk about mesmerizing.

"Uh… other than the fact that a good friend of mine was just killed by a demon… a demon that apparently knows me and wants me dead… and the fact I was attacked by one tonight and saved by three archangels… yeah… I'd say that something was bothering me." I retorted. I was probably going to go to Hell talking to an angel like this let alone THE angel, but at the moment I was a little too stressed to scare.

Dean leaned over closer to Michael and whispered something that suspiciously sounded like "it's that time of the month" but I was too tired to care. I just shook my head at Dean, flipped him the bird, and stormed up to my room.

A few minutes later a knock came at the door.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"It's me." Came Dean's muffled voice. I opened the door slightly, just enough to see him.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"I want to apologize. My snarky comments aren't helping." He said rather bluntly. One of my eyebrows quirked.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He sighed, almost like it was hurting him.

"Yes, I'm dead serious." He replied. A satisfied smile graced my face.

"Well, thank you for the apology Dean." He shrugged and got this look on his face like it was no big deal and that he knew he was the shit. That was part of his charm though. I opened the door all the way and leaned on the door jamb. I shook my head at him and the look just worsened.

An awkward silence filled the space between us.

"Um…" We both said at the same time. We shared a laugh at that. Then, Dean took a step closer to me, and then another and closer still until I could feel his breath on my forehead (he is so much taller than me, then again, everyone is). I couldn't help but look him in his eyes. Those compelling eyes that have seen so much. My heart rate increased as he dipped his head closer to mine. I held my breath in expectation. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a bit just so he could get a better angle. He was so close, and then…

"DEAN!" Came the cry from downstairs from Sam. Loud crashing noises sounded from downstairs. Dean immediately jerked up and raced down the hallway and practically flew down the stairs. It took me a second to collect myself and realize that something was happening downstairs. I ran down the stairs as quickly (and safely) as I could. The sight before my eyes was like something out of a war movie. Tables and chairs had been over turned, windows were shattered, and there were A LOT of people and this was kind of strange because there were more people than usual. Then, it clicked in my brain that some of these people weren't human—they were vampires!

"Holy crap." I whispered to myself, but since vampires have super hearing, the nearest one to me fighting Tom Mooncrow heard me, threw Tom to the ground and came after me. "HOLY CRAP!" I repeated a little louder this time. Not being a hunter put me at a disadvantage. I didn't know jack about vampires because I thought that they were extinct. One, I didn't know how to kill them and two; I had no idea how to fight one off. So, I did the only thing that I could think of—I ran for it. Yep, like a coward, I ran.

The thing snarled at me as it gave chase. As I ran I tried to rack my brains for information that I might have picked up from everyone over the past couple of years. Vampires, vampires, vampires… I ran through the kitchen and vaguely thought about what might have become of Sue. I threw open the door to the outside and ran like hell into the cornfields. I knew this wasn't exactly the brightest idea, but I wasn't full of them tonight.

The vampire was gaining on me VERY quickly and nothing stuck out in my mind about what to do. I remembered that apparently holy water and crosses don't work on them so the holy water in my pocket was useless for the first time since I could remember. Shit, I was going to die.

The vampire gave a loud growl and pounced. I went down to the ground hard in the middle of a path in the cornfields. I struggled in vain, hoping to buy some time to see if some tall red headed kid would come out of the corn with a machete to kill this bastard.

The thing turned me over onto my back and straddled me. I kicked and flailed my arms around in a last ditch effort that I might develop super strength and Buffy his ass. The monster spit and snarled in my face.

"Ah, dude, you need a tic tac." I winced. This only seemed to make it angrier. It finally got a hold of my arms and pinned them on the ground by the sides of my head. I knew this was definitely the end for me. It opened its mouth wide and I watched as a wicked set of teeth grew in place of the human ones. Fear spiked through me, it reared its head, and came down quick as lightening, biting into my neck. I screamed in pain as it started to suck the life out of me.

It turned out that I didn't need to wait for a tall red headed kid to come out of the cornfield with a machete. A tall, very handsome, light brown, spiky haired man came instead with a wicked looking machete and in one quick sweep of his arm, brought the machete right threw the thing's neck. Blood spattered everywhere and the headless body naturally fell on top of me.

"Shit" Came Dean's voice as he raced over to push the body off of me. He kneeled down beside me and brought his head closer to my face.

"Connie." He said to get my attention. I felt a little lightheaded at the loss of blood. I blinked up at him and looked into his eyes. Wow, those eyes again. He lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of my face. "Are you going to live?" He asked me softly. I nodded my head but winced in pain at the bite on my neck.

"We need to get you inside and looked at. He didn't make you drink his blood or anything?" He asked me. I shook my head which again caused a wince of pain.

"Alrighty. Let's get you up." He gently placed an arm beneath my neck and put his other underneath my knees and lifted. He huffed and puffed and finally grunted when he got into as comfortable a position as he could get. Mentally, I knew later that I'd have to slap him for that. I knew I wasn't the skinniest person in the world but… geez…

He continued huffing and puffing all the way back to the Saloon, but not once did he verbally complain which was an effort for him I think. Once there, I noticed through the haze of my vision that the tables and chairs were being righted and the windows were covered with all matter of things like blankets, sheets and plastic.

"Put her over here." Came a familiar voice. It took me a second to realize that it was Kyle McRoberts who actually was a doctor in a previous life.

Dean gently set me down on two tables that had been put together as a makeshift bed. He stayed by my side the whole time telling me what had gone down while Kyle fixed me up as best he could with the limited supplies we had.

Apparently, fifteen vampires thought they come and get a head start on the killing. They had surrounded the building and then busted through the windows and doors. Pretty much a battle ensued. True to their word, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel made themselves scarce throughout the battle, not wanting to get in trouble with the big Man upstairs. The whole "no interfering" thing is going to become a huge pain in the ass really quickly. Everyone did well though and was able to behead all of them except one which they kept on purpose to question. Said vampire was tied up in the "war room" downstairs.

"There, you are almost as good as new. I can't guarantee you that there won't be scars." Kyle said as he finished bandaging up my neck. Figures. "I recommend that you get some rest too and take it easy for the rest of the night and tomorrow. You've lost some blood but from what Dean has told me I don't think it was enough to be worried."

"Thanks so much Kyle." I said. Dean helped me up and led me upstairs to my room. Once we reached the door I opened it and turned to him.

"You saved my life." I pointed out. Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. "Well, I want to thank you and I want to let you know that I owe you one." Dean smiled. "But nothing like that." I said. His face fell in mock disappointment.

"Well, do what the doc said. Get plenty of rest. You don't have to worry about anything." Dean said. I nodded.

"I know. I think with you and Sam on our side, we might have a chance." Dean smiled again, turned and left. I don't know what I was hoping for in that moment. A kiss? Nah, he wouldn't kiss a chick like me. Although, what would have happened if we weren't interrupted by a vampire attack? I closed the door, dressed for bed, and laid down. A more pressing question was, what the hell were vampires doing attacking us?

A/N #2: Sorry, I couldn't resist another reference to Children of the Corn. It's the cornfields… I can't help it…

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! This vampire story that will unfold actually is an idea of actress19's. Hopefully I'll be able to do it justice!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Ten

The next morning I woke up and actually didn't feel all that bad. I was able to get around some people into the shower, did my usual morning routine, dressed and went downstairs. I was unusually hungry and I knew that Sue would accommodate. She always thought I didn't eat enough when I knew I ate PLENTY.

I notice Raina sticking close to Laura. I hadn't even noticed that Raphael and Jaime had brought her in. I guess we were all a little distracted by other stuff. Mainly trying to stay alive against a massive attack of vampires.

"What are you doing up?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I turned around and there stood Dean and I must have been looking at him in a whole new light now because he looked so sexy. Not that I hadn't noticed that before. A light from a window shone behind him and gave him this aura. He wore torn jeans, biker boots, a black t-shirt and a black jacket with the collar popped. He just screamed "don't mess with me." What am I going to do with myself?

"Uh…" I began totally feeling stupid for getting up when clearly I shouldn't have gotten up. He rolled his eyes at my answer or lack thereof and ushered me over to a table.

"Doc said that you had to rest. What the hell is your problem?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me! My problem? Nothing is my problem! I feel totally fine!" And it didn't help that I wobbled a little before I sat down in the chair. Dean gave a pointed look.

"Stay there, I'll get you something to eat." He said.

"I can do it myself!" I shouted after him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Came another male voice beside me. A tall, lean body plopped itself in the chair next to me. It was Sam.

"Hey. Is your brother always a pain in the ass?" I asked. He gave me a pointed look. "I take that as a yes." He laughed.

"So, have you guys learned anything from the vampire you caught?" I asked Sam.

"Not that much actually." He replied kind of down. I could feel my own face fall. "Just that they were ordered by their "demon commander" to attack us as kind of a warning. Since demons can't cross the Devil's Trap, they send in the undead instead."

"Nothing else then?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nope, unfortunately. I don't think he'll give us anything else so, they're going to waste him soon." I nodded.

"So, Sam, I heard you were a Stanford grad…" And so Sam and I had a nice "get-to-know-you" conversation that lasted well after Dean had plopped some breakfast in front of me: a few of Sue's famous and oh-so-delicious chocolate pancakes and a few slices of bacon. I wanted to turn to Dean and say that this was pretty much why he had such a hard time carrying me last night. I inhaled the breakfast and the rest of the morning was helping sweeping up the glass. I noticed that the archangels were MIA. Dawn told me that they had said they had somewhere to go and they'd be back later. I shrugged and threw the last of the glass into a trashcan.

That night after dinner I found myself revisiting the part of the cornfield I had nearly died in. Some of my blood still stained the ground where I had lain. Flashes of the night came back to me. The vampire snarling, the feel of its weight on top of me as it bit into my neck, and the feeling of dread knowing that I was going to die. But I didn't die. I had my own dark knight savior. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want me to fawn over him; not that I'm the fawning type which I most definitely am not.

Footsteps sounded behind me and then the person stopped next to me. Through the corner of my eye I saw that it was in fact my savior.

"You shouldn't be out here." Dean said.

"And why can't I?" I asked snidely.

"Well, one, it's kind of cold out here; two, you were attacked here and I'm not sure you want to relive that; three, you're still recovering from said attack and you should be in the warmth drinking tea and listening to my geek brother tell you about Stanford." He replied in one breath. Man this guy did a lot of talking.

"I don't want to go back in." I replied childishly.

"Alright, little Suzie, am I going to have to drag you back in?" He asked with a straight face.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed. Sometimes, he had some good lines that he came out with. I laughed till my neck started to ache again. I reached up to touch the bandage gingerly.

"You should go inside and have the doc look at it and change the dressing." He advised turning to me. I turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. I literally had to crane my neck I was so short and he was tall. I'm glad that earlier I had been sitting when I was talking to Sam. He was even worse to stand next to.

"I will mom, geez. I'm not made of glass." I replied.

"Yes, I kind of figured that… I just… I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He replied. The last part he had said in a half whisper, almost as if it was something that he didn't say too often which I'm sure that he probably didn't.

"Aww, I'm touched Dean. Thanks for caring so much." I said somewhat sarcastically. I wasn't sarcastic about that fact that he saved my life though. That was a different story that I could never begin to repay him for.

In reply, he took a step closer to me, and then another until we were pretty much in the same position we were in last night before the attack. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face and I could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was rather chilly outside and he made me shiver not from the cold. He reached up a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and that same hand stroked my cheek as well. Jesus, I had only known this guy a few days and he had me in a puddle at his feet. This was exactly like it had been with Jackson only with Jackson I had never felt this strong a reaction to his near proximity.

He lowered his head agonizingly slowly and as I had done last night I closed my eyes and angled my head upwards more for him to get a better angle. He was so close I could almost feel his lips on mine, my breath had quickened in anticipation, my heart was racing… and then the sweet tones of Foreigner's "Cold As Ice" filled the night. Dean's movements stopped and he huffed in impatience. He righted himself, reached into his pocket, extracted his cell phone, and glanced at the caller idea. He muttered a curse under his breath and flipped the phone open.

"Bela, what the hell are you doing calling me?" He asked angrily. Bela? Was this his girlfriend? Ah shit, I should have known that this guy would have had a girlfriend. What the hell was he doing going to kiss me? Ah damn, I sure know how to pick 'em. I gave him a short smile, turned and made my way back to the Saloon. Dean made no moves to stop me so I just kept walking.

When I returned I noticed that the angels had returned. The dining room was actually lively. Most of the men were huddle around a large table playing poker. The women were sprinkled here and there gossiping about stuff. The mood in the room was genuinely light and carefree. This was a welcome change and relief to what the mood had been.

Surprisingly, the three angels, Sam, Dawn, Beth, and Jaime were playing their own game of poker. Dawn spotted me and motioned me to join them. I sat down in a chair next to Gabriel who gave me a polite smile.

"How are you?" He asked me with a pointed look at my neck.

"I'm just fine. I didn't turn into a vampy or anything so, that's a plus." I replied. He laughed a pretty, musical laugh. Figures since he was an angel.

"So who's winning?" I asked. Raphael raised his hand looking very pleased with himself.

"Not for long now that Connie is here." Beth said actually smug which was something she didn't do often.

The three angels and Sam looked at me curiously and incredulously.

"You play poker?" Raphael asked.

"Of course! What self respecting college graduate doesn't know how to play poker? I'm actually surprised that you guys know how to play." I said with a pointed look at the angels.

"We have poker nights on Tuesdays." Michael replied. "Raphael usually wipes us into the ground… or rather… the clouds."

"If the Exorcist thinks she has skills. Let's put them to the test." Raphael challenged.

"Alright, bring it on, Wings." I said. He chuckled and the chips were redistributed and the game started over. Gabriel took the deck of cards and dealt them. Now, originally, when I was in high school and even into my freshman year of college I had no clue on how to play poker. My sophomore year I moved into an apartment with a few good friends of mine and thus began the tutelage. They still regret it to this day. I had abnormal luck when it came to poker. Me, the person that laughs at pretty much anything, can hold a mean poker face. Me, the girl who had the shittiest luck since birth, wiped everyone out when it came to poker. It was my one useless skill. Well, it wouldn't be useless if I was ever on the World Series of Poker.

About an hour later (and the almost kiss between Dean and I pushed to the back of my mind), Jaime, Michael, Beth, and Dawn had lost all their chips so they were sitting back sipping beer and watching the spectacle. It was actually so cool how Raphael and I fell into witty banter and teasing when it came to this. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be playing poker with an archangel.

"Well, I'm all in." Sam sighed pushing the rest of his meager chips into the center of the table.

"Me too." Gabriel replied doing the same. Since the rest of us had placed our bets we turned over our cards and showed them to everyone. Sam had two pair: fives and kings. Gabriel had one pair of aces. Raphael had a flush and I had the higher hand with a full house.

"Sorry boys." I said happily sweeping the winnings closer to me. I began to neatly pile them up. There was a collective groan from Sam and Gabriel as they leaned back in their chairs. I looked up at Raphael.

"Guess it's just you and me now old man." I said.

"Who're you calling old?" Raphael asked.

"You." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Just deal the cards pip squeak." He demanded. I shuffled, shuffled, and shuffled. Then I dealt out the five cards to each of us. Thus began the betting, exchanging of cards, etc.

"You know what?" Raphael asked. "I'm going to go all in." And with that said he pushed his huge pile of chips into the middle of the table. I shrugged and did the same.

"Alright, well, let's see what you got Wings." I stated. He laid out his hand on the table with a satisfied smirk.

"Straight flush in hearts." I sucked air through my teeth in a mock show of pain.

"Ouch, oh man, that sucks." I said and threw my hand onto the table. "I've got a royal flush." Raphael's mouth literally dropped open upon seeing this and he stared in disbelief as I raked in all of my chips. "Sorry Wings." I said not really sorry at all.

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"'fraid not." I said with a huge grin on my face.

Michael and Gabriel were both silently laughing their asses off at Raphael's shocked and humiliated look. The fact that he finally got beat, and by a mortal as well, just seemed so freakin' funny to them. I thought it was pretty funny myself.

I glanced around the room and noticed that at some point Dean had reentered the Saloon and taken a seat at the table of guys playing poker. He looked like he wasn't doing too bad himself—raking in the chips. The name Bela flashed across my brain again and I wondered how his girlfriend must be doing and if she knew he was a flirtatious guy that was almost on the verge of cheating on her. It figures that I would pick the guy with the pension of cheating. Dean wasn't the kind of guy I'd want to get involved with anyway. He was a hunter that would be away for long periods of time. There would be the risk that he would be on the road and see a nice piece of ass that he wouldn't be able to resist. He wasn't the type of guy that would settle down and have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence.

"Hey Sam?" I asked as Raphael began yelling at Michael and Gabriel for laughing at him. Beth, Dawn, and Jaime just looked on laughing their asses off at the sight.

"Yeah Connie?" He asked.

"How long has Dean been dating Bela?" I asked. Sam, who was taking a sip of his beer, nearly choked.

"Dating Bela?" He started laughing. He laughed and laughed. I couldn't understand what was so funny about this.

"Bela isn't Dean's girlfriend." Sam finally managed to get out between laughs. Wow, those four words made me feel like a jackass.

"Not his girlfriend?" I asked. He shook his head furiously.

"Oh Hell no." Sam began. "She's just some pain in the ass mercenary that only brings us trouble. Dean hates her guts. On many occasions, he actually expressed an urge to kill her." I looked shocked.

"Really? Is she that evil?" I asked.

"Well, put it this way, she shot me in the shoulder." Sam stated. My eyebrows rose and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"You're shitting me?" I said. He shook his head. "What a bitch." I said. He nodded.

Well, now that the cat was out of the bag, I felt like an idiot. When Dean's phone had rung and he answered it to the name Bela I figured it was his girlfriend calling to check on him. I thought that Dean was the typical guy that I seemed to find myself liking. I left to give him privacy. I guess I was mistaken though. It wouldn't be the first time that I jumped to conclusions. I was pretty quick to judge sometimes and I've always tried not to.

I looked over at Dean. His profile was to me as he examined the hand that he had just been dealt. Judging by the twinkle in his eyes, it must be a good hand. His head turned towards me and our gazes locked. He smiled a pretty genuine smile, not a smirk. I returned the smile. He turned back to his hand and started the betting. I thought to myself whether he would try to initiate a kiss again. I hoped that he would and hopefully this time there wouldn't be any interruptions.

"Connie, let's do a rematch." Came Raphael's lilting Scottish brogue. I looked back at our table and over at him. I shook my head.

"Alright, but if I win again, you'll have to be in my debt." I replied.

"What would you want me to do?" He asked wearily. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure but when it comes time I'll collect." He nodded and we shook on it.

Yeah, a couple hours later, I still kicked his ass.

A/N: Well, there you go. I actually know nothing about poker. I just looked it up on Wikipedia and went by what it said on their about the hierarchy of the hands etc. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I thought that the hunter's deserved a pretty smooth night.

Thanks, as always, to my lovely reviewers. I love you guys and I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it)!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Eleven

That night, after I had kicked Raphael's ass at poker for the second time, I had an extremely bad nightmare. It was one of those nightmares that you knew could come true if you didn't do anything. I don't want to go as far as saying that it was precognitive but it really felt like it could.

I was running, frantically through the cornfields. Something was keeping pace behind me, both of our footfalls ringing through the night. There was a full moon to light my way with millions of stars. The Devil's Trap had been broken and thousands upon thousands of demons were pouring into the property. They were looking for something. There was something on Jay's land that the demons could use for their war. They had known about it but we hadn't. Whatever this thing was could be used for good or evil—it just depended on whose hands it fell into.

Jaime, Dawn, Beth, Raina, Laura, and a few others had been killed before my eyes. These demons were so strong, so powerful. They just kept pouring in and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Dean and Sam were nowhere to be found and there were a selective few still fighting, but they were on their last legs. I knew there was no hope for me. There was no one to exorcize, I couldn't under these conditions. I heard someone yell at me to run so I did. It was being chased though.

My breaths were coming in short gasps now and I could feel my energy quickly ebbing. I knew that my end was coming near. I was going to be killed by the very things that I fought against. The irony abounds. Of course, as in all horror movies, I tripped over something in my path and I went down to the ground hard. The person, demon, pounced quickly on me.

"Hello little Connie." Came the voice that I had recognized as Mark's killer. "You don't remember me do you?" It asked. I gulped and shook my head.

"I was there the day that you and that Irishman exorcized me from your aunt's home. I was the one that pushed your little cousin down the stairs. I was the one that nearly crushed your other cousin with a bookcase. A few years later, when I managed to get back to Earth, I possessed another house and you exorcized me then. And no matter how many times I came back you were the one that always sent me back. Now, I'm going to make you pay. I'm not going to kill you, no; I'm going to make you watch as I slaughter the rest of your friends. And then, you're going to help me find what I am looking for, and then, only then will I torture you and you will beg for death before the end. And I, being merciful, will oblige." It gave a particularly evil laugh then and roughly picked me up off the ground.

The demon took me back to the Saloon and plopped me down in a chair. He brought Dean in front of me. I had no idea where he had come from. I couldn't remember where he had gone in the first place.

"I'm going to start with him Connie." The demon said with a cackle and kicked Dean in the side. Dean collapsed to the ground and I screamed in protest. The demon just cackled as he beat Dean. Twenty minutes later when the beating had ended, Dean was so battered and bloody I was sure that he was still alive. I saw his chest rise feebly and knew that he was close. At this point tears were streaming down my face. My own meager protests were deaf to my own ears as I could only focus on the poor body before me. This was true torture.

The demon came into my view, picking up Dean's head by his hair. "You better say your goodbyes now Connie, and anything else you might want to confess to little Deanie here. I'm going to kill him now." He paused a second and when I didn't say anything he brought his other hand to Dean's head and with one quick twist and with a sickening pop, Dean fell to the floor, dead.

That's when I sat up in bed with a gasp, covered in sweat and panting.

"Connie, are you alright?" Jaime asked me from the bed next to mine.

"I hardly know." I replied through my quick breathing.

"Do you want to talk about it? You were screaming. At the end you screamed Dean's name and it wasn't one of those screams of ecstasy either." Jaime's face was contorted with worry and I felt bad about it.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." I said, laying back down and turning away from her. I noticed that it was 3:05 a.m. I sighed. That was a nightmare that I never want to repeat again. Ever.

As I lay there in the dark trying to fall back asleep, a nagging feeling kept me awake. Something was telling me that part of this dream was true. My thoughts kept coming back to the part where the demons were looking for something that was located on Jay's property. Could this be a weapon of some kind? A weapon that could help us greatly in this war? I tucked it away in a corner of my mind. I'd have to ask Jay about it later today.

As I left my room with my stuff for a shower, I ran into Dean who was on his way out of the bathroom. An image from my nightmare of him battered and bleeding flashed in front of my eyes. I blinked it away.

"Good morning." He said with a smile and a slightly husky but sexy morning voice.

"Morning." I said and I tried my best to return the smile.

"So I heard a rumor that Jay was giving us shore leave today. Is there any place in particular you would like to go?" He asked me as he propped himself on the door jamb of the bathroom. He looked extremely gorgeous lounging against the door frame with one long leg propped to the side, a towel over his shoulder, and sweatpants and a t-shirt. His hair stuck wet to his forehead from his shower.

"Um…" I began in my famous, un-eloquent way.

"Alright, how about I rephrase that. Would you like to grab a burger or something with me in town?" He asked. I was taken aback.

"Are _you_ asking _me_ on a date?" I asked. I'm sure my mouth was wide open, unattractively, in shock.

"Um… yeah…" He said in that "durh" kind of way.

"Sure!" I said a little too eagerly perhaps. I think my voice squeaked too. He smiled.

"Great." He righted himself and then made off down the hall. That was it, just a "great." I bet he thought that I wouldn't have been able to refuse him. He was right about that. I looked down at the clothes that I had selected to put on after my shower. I needed something else. This wasn't what you wore on a date! I quickly showered, put on the clothes anyway, and went back to my room to scrounge around for something presentable to wear. I had nothing; doing exorcisms didn't require you to dress up. I settled on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved red blouse that showed a little more cleavage than the normal t-shirts I wore, and black heeled boots that I occasionally, and I mean rarely, ever wore. Then, I did some more stuff that I normally didn't do too much of. I made sure that my hair was perfectly curly by applying moose and scrunching it. I then applied mascara and light eye shadow and even a little lip gloss. Before going downstairs, I paused in front of the mirror in the room and fluffed out my hair. Jesus, all this over one guy? I didn't even worry about this shit too much with Jackson!

Something had to be wrong with me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then went downstairs. Some people had already left and some were leaving. Jay stood stationed at the door, handing out charms for everyone to wear to ward off possession. I noticed that Sam and Jaime were leaving together, laughing about something as Jaime put on her charm (since Sam already had one). I smiled at the sight. Having learned that Sam's girlfriend Jessica had been killed by Azazael, I was just glad to see him cozying up to someone.

Jackson, who had been steering clear of me since I punched him, looked up when I came down off the last step. He raised an eyebrow at my attire. I had never really worn anything like this for him. I guess I hadn't felt the need to. I raised an eyebrow back at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender. Chicken. I noticed that Dean hadn't come down yet from upstairs so I took a seat at a table where the angels sat.

"I didn't expect you guys to be here this morning." I said. They all shrugged.

"We thought we'd come and hold down the fort while you guys were out." Gabriel said. "It was our idea for you guys to get out. You needed a break; you've all been cooped up here for the past few days."

"This isn't against the rules then?" I asked. Michael shook his head.

"No one said anything about not being able to house sit." I smiled. Raphael gave me a once over.

"You got a hot date?" He asked. I just loved to hear this guy talk. I loved to hear them all talk! I'm a huge sucker for accents.

"Maybe." I replied coyly. "It's none of your business though."

"I bet it's with Dean huh?" Raphael asked with a roguish smile. "You've been giving each other the eye for the past day or so and frankly it's been making me sick." I seriously wanted to flip him the bird at this point but I caught myself. I had to remind myself that he was an angel and you just don't do that to an angel.

"Just remember to practice safe sex." Gabriel said putting his own two cents in. I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. Jesus.

"Would you two stop heckling her. She's stressed enough as it is." Michael said. "She's worried she won't perform well enough." My jaw dropped at that as Michael and the other two dissolved into fits of laughter.

"We're just kidding!" Raphael managed to say through bouts of laughter. "You should have seen your face!" I huffed at them and crossed my arms over my chest. The nerve of these people.

"Hey Connie." Dean said from behind me. I turned around to say hi back but it got caught in my throat. His hair was in its usual spiked fashion. He wore the usual biker boots and ripped jeans. A tight black t-shirt encased his chest. Holy shit, the muscles were bulging and over that he wore a very sexy brown leather jacket. "You ready to go?" I almost missed that.

"Yeah." I said standing and putting my peacoat on. As we walked past Michael, Raphael and Gabriel they all waggled their eyebrows and again I had to resist giving them the bird. Instead, I just gave them the evil eye. Dean didn't notice though. They all laughed.

Dean was being a gentleman which I don't think was too characteristic for him because a few times he had a look on his face like "what the hell do I do now?" but he was doing a good job. He held open the door of the Impala for me to get in and when we found a diner to grab some burgers he held all doors open for me.

He was a really funny guy. I think his humor was more of the sarcastic kind but he was still freakin' hilarious. He loved his brother, a lot, that I could tell, and he had sold his soul for him. I had totally forgotten about that. He didn't seem too worried about it that's why I think. That made me double think about what I was doing with him. Did I really want to get emotionally involved with someone who was going to be dead in less than a year? There's got to be some way for him to get out of his deal though. I mean, I read _Faust_ in college and everything, but, I just think that there was some way for Dean to get out of his deal.

The diner had the best burgers I think that I had ever tasted and I had been to a lot of diners traveling the Northeast. Dean didn't even laugh at me when I asked for a plain cheeseburger (all of my friends teased me about this, on the occasion that I'd get lettuce or tomato on it, they'd fake a heart attack). He did get extra onions on his though, and after he had swallowed each bit he made it a point to breath in my direction. It was a joke I know, and I couldn't smell anything thank God.

After we had eaten we walked around town a little bit. We even stepped into the occult shop that stood in a secluded corner of Main Street. The shop had all kinds of knick knacks, amulets, candles, incense, and for ten dollars you could get your palm read. Dean and I huddled close together in the back looking at books on the paranormal, laughing at the crap that they wrote about.

We exited the shop laughing our asses off at the owner of the shop who vaguely resembled Professor Trelawny from Harry Potter. On the way back to the Impala (it was getting kind of late and Jay wanted us back before dark, Lord how time flew when you were having too much fun), Dean very smoothly took my hand in his. I looked down at our linked hands and back up at him. He smiled and I smiled back. Holy shit, he doesn't cease to amaze me. Dean, macho demon hunter, was holding hands with me. What the hell? Has the whole world gone crazy? Whatever it was that was driving him to be like this I kind of liked it and I hoped that it never stopped. Something tells me that this part of Dean was buried deep, deep inside him and every once in awhile it would come to the surface.

Once we were back on Jay's property and inside the Devil's Trap I felt a little more at ease. Dean parked the Impala in his usual spot, cut the engine, removed the keys, but didn't move. He reached over and grasped my left hand. I looked up at him and he smiled again. I'm liking all this smiling he was doing, I don't think he's smiled too often before.

"I had fun today." He said.

"I did too." I said with a smile.

"And, I believe there is something that needs to happen right now when there is no interruption." He said and I was kind of taken aback by his bluntness but I got really excited. We were going to kiss! Even with the extra onions, I really didn't care. He gently tugged on my hand to bring me closer to him. It was like some cheesy high school teen movie where it was like slow motion moving towards each other. My heart rate increased. This was it. He would finally kiss me and there would be no interruptions. I closed my eyes and tilted by head to the side. And then… our lips finally met.

Wow, I've never believed in that romantic crap about fireworks and shocks and shit like that, but I believed it after his lips touched mine. A shock went from my lips throughout my whole body, I was seeing friggin' gold and green and purple fireworks behind my eyelids as he caressed his lips against mine. I responded and he deepened the kiss. I let out a tiny groan but I didn't really even notice. He brought his left hand up to cup my head and tilted my head more to get a better angle. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I gasped in surprise. He took advantage of this and slid his tongue in. Jesus, this must be what Heaven feels like, for real. His tongue fought mine for supremacy and I just let him win. I was surprised that I hadn't turned into a huge pile of mush on the seat.

I really have no idea how long we sat there. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes, I really didn't care. All I knew was that I didn't want it to stop. This guy was a master kisser. The whole time I was gripping the sleeves of his jacket for dear life. I felt like I could just fly off in all directions.

A loud knock on the windshield made us jump apart like a parent had just caught us in the basement getting a little too frisky. Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael stood outside the car, gripping their stomachs they were laughing so hard. I don't think I had ever felt so pissed in my life. Dean looked irked too. We looked back at each other, and we laughed. He looked damn sexy though. His lips were swollen from the kissing and his eyes had darkened.

We both got out of the Impala, gave the angels dirty looks, and went back inside.

I wonder if we could ever get through a serious make out session WITHOUT interruptions!

A/N: There you have it! It was a long time coming I think! Let me know what you think!

As always thanks so much to my reviewers!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Twelve

That night I had another dream. Except this one was different. There was no torturing of people or scenes of bloodshed. I was being led by some unseen force down a long, narrow, stone corridor. It was like something out of a medieval castle on the way down to the dungeons. There was no light except for the occasional torch ablaze on the wall. I gripped the slimy, damp stones of the wall as I descended down into God knew where.

The descent eventually leveled out and I walked for awhile down a straight hallway. There were no sounds except for my breathing and the drip, drip of water somewhere further down the hallway. The images before me started to flicker and I was in the basement of the Saloon. Sounds of struggle above me shook loose dirt from the ceiling above my head. There were sounds of struggle. Sounds of screaming. It was the fight again.

"There." A voice out of nowhere said, and my gaze – again pushed by some unknown force – went to the far corner of the basement. There was nothing there except for some boxes of old stuff like Christmas decorations and old clothes. And then, I woke up.

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. This time I was sweaty and I hadn't screamed apparently. Jaime was still sound asleep in the bed next to me. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was 8 a.m. Pushing back the covers, I got out of bed, grabbed clothes and my shower materials and headed to the bathroom. Surprisingly there was no one milling around upstairs at this time of the day. Luckily, there was no one in the bathroom either, so I jumped right in the shower and afterwards I went downstairs in search of some breakfast. My vampire bite wound was doing a lot better today. I had put some Neosporin on it and changed the bandage.

Once downstairs, the emptiness of the place signaled to me that everyone must be trying to sleep in. Only a couple of seasoned hunters were up like Tom Mooncrow and Wayne Many Horses. I greeted them as I passed and headed to the kitchen. Sue was there as was Abby. I steered clear of her and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Once I doused the cereal with milk, I grabbed a spoon and commandeered a table in the dining area.

"Morning, Connie. Sleep well?" Asked Gabriel, as all three archangels came out of nowhere and sat down at the table. I nearly choked on my cereal and Raphael slapped me on the back.

"Jes- uh… I mean, jeepers, please don't scare me like that! But yes, I did sleep well." I replied.

"That's good." Michael replied.

"I still don't appreciate the little stunt you played on Dean and me yesterday." I scolded as I inhaled another spoonful of cereal.

All three of them got huge, shit-eating grins on their faces. They just shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I was thinking about something this morning." I began. I thought I'd get them back by making them feel a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I was just wondering, since I've heard rumors about angels and stuff… do you guys have… you know… penises?"

There was silence from their side of the table as they looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. Gabriel was the first to come out of the shock and started shifting in his seat. Raphael averted his eyes and looked anywhere but at me. Michael just sat there with a shocked expression.

"You know, it's a simple question. I've read in books and stuff that you don't have male parts. Something about God not wanting angels to mate with humans because that made Nephilim which are apparently an abomination? I'm just asking." I shrugged nonchalantly and took another spoonful of cereal. I was really liking how uncomfortable they were.

"It's ok if you don't." I interjected again. "It doesn't make you any less manly. It just makes you... a little… androgynous."

"I beg your pardon, miss. I do have male parts." Raphael said his brogue apparent. "Shall I show you?" He asked as he stood, putting his hands to his belt buckle.

"WOAH! NO WAY!" I exclaimed jumping out of my chair so quickly that it fell over. "Not just no, HELL NO! I don't need to see that."

Raphael sat down and they all looked indignantly away. I smiled widely in victory. That'll teach you to interrupt the best kiss I have ever had. Speaking of…

"Morning." A sexy voice said right by my ear, then the sexy lips that uttered those words placed a chaste kiss at the sensitive spot underneath my ear. I shivered.

"Morning." I replied with a smile as Dean sat down next to me (once I had righted the chair) with his own bowl of cereal. I looked up further to see Sam and Jaime sit down at a table a few feet away. They were deep in conversation. This made me smile.

The three archangels, Dean and I lapsed into conversation (sans any more mentions of male anatomy) but I couldn't totally focus on their voices. I kept thinking back to my dream. There was something in the basement – our "war room." Something that the demons were looking for; something that we have no clue what it could be. Could it be of help to us?

I made it a point to ask Jay about any legends he might have heard about something important being on his land. My guess would be that he wouldn't have because something of this magnitude probably would have been kept hidden to keep whatever it is out of the wrong hands.

"Earth to Connie." Came Dean's voice from my right. I blinked myself out of my stupor and looked up.

"Sorry?" I asked. Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael looked curiously at me.

"You ok?" Michael asked. I nodded. "Well, I was just curious as to what name you took for your Confirmation."

"Oh, um… wow, it's been awhile. Um… Blaise I believe." I replied.

"Healer of the throats." Raphael began. "Really?" I shrugged.

"I picked it because I liked the name." I said, standing. I grabbed my empty cereal bowl and brought it to the kitchen to be put through the dish washer. Apparently, Dean followed me but I didn't realize he was there until I went to shut the dish washer and he stopped me. He placed his bowl in the washer and shut the door.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked me. He looked concerned. He lifted his right hand to gingerly touch my bandaged neck.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You've been out of it all morning." He pointed out.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said turning to go out the kitchen door to the outside.

"Bullshit." He said as he followed me out the door. He grabbed my left arm and spun me around gently.

"Tell me what's what." He practically demanded.

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you?" I asked a little flustered. He had me plastered up against his chest. As much as it made me shiver, I was also a little intimidated by his height. Damn being short!

"You can tell me, Connie. I'm not going to freak out or anything." He replied gently, letting go of my arm.

"I know. But there's nothing to tell." I said. He sighed. I knew that wouldn't be the end of the conversation, but he put it on hold.

"Fine. You want to take a walk with me then?" He asked with that charming smile. I nodded and smiled back and he grabbed my hand and we walked into the cornfields. The air was crisp, and the day was a little windy. The cornstalks swayed in the breeze as we walked. It was an all out beautiful fall, Nebraskan day.

"So, why are you taking me all the way out here?" I asked after awhile of walking. We were pretty far from the Saloon. I could barely make out its roof over the corn.

"Well, I thought I'd throw you down, rip your clothes off, and have my wicked way with you." He replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Whatever." I laughed.

"No, actually, I came out here to chop you up into little bits and bury you. Then I would go back to the Saloon and claim that the Corn Monster took you away."

"Nice." I replied laughing again.

"I lied. The real reason I brought you all the way out here was because I thought that there would be no distractions out here." He said and with that, he swooped his head down and kissed me.

Holy shit there went those damn fireworks again. I stood on my toes to reach him so he wouldn't have to crane his neck so much. Immediately, he reached his tongue out to ask permission and I complied, opening my mouth slightly. There were seriously no words to describe this feeling. It was like, Ben and Jerry's Phish Food (my favorite flavor of ice cream) times infinity. It was just pure Heaven. Or, it could be pure sin. In his case, it wouldn't matter for him because apparently he was already going to Hell. Not if I had something to say about it. I'd have to talk to Sam later about that.

The kiss grew more passionate and all thoughts just flew out the door. I twined my arms around his neck and dug my hands into the silkiness of his hair. I could run my hands through his hair all day it was so soft to the touch. He wrapped around my waist and brought me closer to him if that was even possible. But, eventually, as all beings needed, oxygen was becoming an issue so we had to break the kiss. I was out of breath; my heart was beating so fast and loud that I didn't really hear the wind.

"Wow." I was finally able to squeak out. Dean just flashed his smug smirk and I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"I know I'm good." He said in a somewhat husky voice. I gulped upon hearing this. This guy was just pure sin. Everything about him just sent my blood boiling and my heart racing. He made little circles on the small of my back with his hands as he held me. I shivered from his movements. I began to make small circles on the back of his neck. He shivered as well and that got a smug smile from me. He dipped his head, and kissed me again.

A little while later we ambled back to the Saloon. The place was finally buzzing with noise now that the occupants had finally woken up. As Dean and I entered the room, Raphael approached me holding a deck of card in his hands.

"Up for a game or two?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. You up for getting your ass kicked again?" I asked back. I could tell that being beaten by a mortal woman was taking its toll.

"Not this time lass." He said so sure of himself. I shook my head. Poor, poor little angel.

"Sure, why not? Dean? You want to join in?" I asked from my spot by his side. His arm around my shoulder tightened.

"Sure. I haven't gotten a chance to play against you." He said with a tone in his voice I didn't like. Had I met my match?

"Finally!" Raphael began also getting that thought from Dean's tone.

And sure enough, wouldn't you know it, an hour or so later Dean had beaten the pants off of all of us.

"Un-feckin'-believable." I said rather shocked. "I can't believe you beat me!" I mock scolded Dean. He shrugged, smugly raking his chips towards him.

"What can I say? It's a gift!" He said with his usual arrogance. I shook my head. Raphael looked so damned pleased that SOMEONE had beaten me. I took a moment to glance around the room and I saw Jay milling about.

"Deal me out of this hand guys. I'll be back." I said as I stood from the table.

"Hey Jay!" I called him. He looked in my direction and smiled motioning me forward.

"What's up, chick?" He asked.

"Could I talk to you for a second? Outside or something?" I asked. He looked curious at my secrecy but obliged. We went out the front double doors into the gravel parking lot.

"Alright, what did you need to talk to me about?" Jay asked turning to me when he came to a halt.

I hesitated a moment. I wasn't sure the extent of what I should tell him. If I told him the whole thing that I was practically having prophetic dreams he'd get suspicious. I wasn't a psychic. He would wonder why I was receiving these dreams. Either that or he'd write it off as just nerves about the upcoming war. So, I just thought I'd start off with the basics.

"Do you happen to know about any stories or legends about your property? Like, is there something that was rumored to be on your land?" I asked. He looked at me analyzing my facial expression.

"No, no one has told me such stories. Why do you ask?" He asked me skeptically.

I sighed. I figured as much. Ah well, I guess that's all I'll tell him for now.

"No reason. I was just curious." I shrugged.

"You brought me out here to talk in private because you were just curious about something. What's going on that you're not telling me, Connie?" I gulped. He was giving me that look. The look that almost seemed like he was looking into my mind, reading it. I couldn't withstand the gravity of this look so I snapped.

"I've been having these dreams…" I began and told him about the first dream that I had had and then the one I had last night about the basement and the long, stone corridor.

"What do you think it could mean?" I asked. "Could this be true? Could something be on your land that could help us in this fight?"

Jay stood in thought for a few moments.

"I'm not sure, Connie. I know that dreams should never be ignored though. The first dream you had was clearly a warning about what could happen though. It was telling you what could happen if we don't find this thing – whatever it may be – before the demons do. I'll tell you what, tonight I'll pull out some books and I'll get someone to research on the internet anything that maybe useful about my property. Maybe we'll be able to dredge up something. As for there being a secret passage in the basement, that'll have to be for another day. I seriously doubt it. I've lived here for many years and if I haven't found anything down there, then I'm not sure such a passage exists."

I nodded in understanding. Great, back to square one with no lead to start with. I could only hope that I could get another dream soon that could give a hint about where we should start researching. This was going to get ugly, fast. I just hope we could find whatever it is quickly.

A/N: Here ya go guys! Any theories on what it might be they'll be looking for? Also, I was wondering what you guys would think about a love scene between Connie and Dean. I've gotten a request for one but it's up to you, readers. I've never written one before but I guess I've always wanted to write one. I'm EXTREMELY guilty of reading romance novels, haha. I can make it as a sort of deleted scene that I can send to the people that want it. Or I can put it in. It depends on what you guys think!

Thanks so very, very much for the reviews and stuff. I really do love you guys. I feel appreciated! Haha!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Again, I seriously do NOT own _Supernatural_. I sure as hell wish I did though!

A/N: Can I just say that the Christmas episode ROCKED!! By the way, **bold** signals text messages and _italics_ signals a passage from a book.

NON VENATOR (Not a Hunter)

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

Chapter Thirteen

Research ensued for the next couple of days. On the fourth day we hadn't found jack—nothing on the internet and nothing in any of the books that Jay had. I volunteered to make a trip out to the library. Jay agreed only on the condition that I took a few people with me: one, for safety and two, to make the process go faster.

So, on the fifth day, Dean, Sam, Kammi, Jamie, and I all jammed into Dean's car and drove to the local library. Once inside, we quickly split to hit books about the town and surrounding environs and hit the microfiches of old newspapers. Sam, Jamie, and Dean went for the microfiches while Kammi and I went for the books.

Hastings was founded in 1872 and shortly after the _Hastings Gazette_ was started up. That was a long way back for Sam, Dean and Jamie to research. I kind of felt sorry for them.

Kammi and I went to the circulation desk and asked to be pointed in the direction to the right books. We quickly found them and each brought a stack to a table.

"Jesus, this is going to take forever." Kammi observed as she opened a dusty old book.

"Tell me about it." I bemoaned as well.

For the next few hours we flipped through old books to no avail. I hadn't had any more dreams giving me clues on where to look and we weren't turning up anything in these God forsaken books. It was mostly on the history of the town and who started it and so on and so forth.

"Screw this." Kammi said, putting a couple of books on a cart to be re-shelved. She disappeared again into the rows of books and came back a few minutes later with an excited look on her face.

"Check this out!" She exclaimed in a whisper and unceremoniously dropped the book on the table. It made a loud thud and a few of the other people in the library turned their heads towards the commotion. When they didn't see anything interesting, they turned back to their own books.

I quickly glanced at the spine of the book: _The Occult in Hastings_.

"Oh my god." I breathed hoping beyond hope that there was something in this book.

"I happened on this by chance." Kammi began as she plopped down into her chair again, pulling the book toward her. "I thought, 'hey, what the hell, I'll just make one more sweep of these books. Maybe I'll find something.' I shit you not this book fell from the shelf." I looked curiously at her.

"It fell from the shelf?" I reiterated. She nodded vehemently.

"I don't know who or what did it; I think it was a sign." And with that she cracked open the ancient looking book and started skimming the pages. To pass the time, I finished looking through my stack of books, put them back on the re-shelving cart, and also went back into the rows.

It was rather like the stacks back at Assumption. The lighting in this area was dull and there was deadly quiet. The rows of books were packed close together which gave you a feeling of claustrophobia. I skimmed again over the section the librarian had pointed us too. There really weren't any more books because we had looked through most of them. My phone buzzed in my pocket once signaling I had a text message. I groped in my pocket for my phone and flipped it open. It was from Dean.

**Having fun?**

I smiled and answered back.

**No. U?**

I waited a minute and soon got a reply:

**Loa****ds.**

I sighed and grabbed some random book on the history of the corn crop in Hastings and returned to the table. Kammi was still there flipping through the book. I sat and no sooner had I sat down than Kammi jumped from her chair with a cry of excitement.

"Shhh!" Came the librarian walking by and a couple of other library patrons. Kammi looked sheepish for an instant as she pulled me into a study room off to the side. Once she had shut the door, she practically threw the book in my hands and exclaimed: "Read this!" I glanced down at the page she had the book open to:

_Section __Five: The Legend of the Templar Treasure_

_There were no mysterious societies l__ike the Knights Templar of the A__ge of the Crusades. They were warrior holy men who fought for Christen__dom to take back the Holy Land and they ensured that pilgrims made the journey to the Holy Land safely. They soon grew very__ rich and powerful but were later__ persecuted and many were burnt at the stake for heresy. _

_While in the Holy Land, the Knights Templar took up headquarters at the Al Aqsa Mosque in Jerusalem.__ This Mosque had been built on the site of the ruins of the Temple of Solomon hence where the Knights Templar, or the Order of the Temple as they were sometimes called, got their name. While there, it has been said that the Templars found a relic of great importance and significance that one day they vacated their headquarters and made their way back to France._

_The organization was in existence for all of two centuries and while their grand masters and followers were being executed__ in the 1300s__, the relic was secreted away and hidden for no one to find except its guardians. _

_Templar culture had soon assimilated into many other "secret societies" such as Freemasonry and the elusive Priory of Sion. __Legend has it that the sacred relic found in the Holy Land was kept secret for a few more hundred years __within a Rite of Freemasonry __until the guardians were able to w__h__isk it away to a distant land—America. Many speculations as to previous hiding places of this relic have been in places like Boston, Georgia, and the mountains of Virginia. _

_After the American Revolution was fought and won and when settlers were finally able to venture west past the Appalachian Mountains, th__is sacred relic was brought by__ its guardi__ans to the Midwest. Recently, the relic has most likely found a place in Hastings, Nebraska.__ Hastings was considered to be the very center of the country at this time and this was somehow significant to the guardians of this relic.__Lore of this object__ past the founding of Hastings in 1872 has been lost and the supposed whereabouts of this relic are unknown._

_As to what the relic may have been, scholars are uncertain. There have been many speculations though. Since the fabled Temple of __Solomon__ had been home to the legendary Holy Grail and Ark of the Covenant, some scholars have thought it to be the Holy Grail of Jesus itself. Others have believed it to be the Shroud of Turin, the cloth Jesus had been wrapped in when he was buried. The Spear of Destiny has also been considered (the spear that had penetrated Christ's side when he was on the cross__ and is said to have magical powers_

_Whatever this relic may be, no treasure is more sought after than the elusive treasure of the Templar Knights. Adolf Hitler tried to recover many religious and occult artifacts during World War II because he felt they would aid him in making the Third Reich succeed in taking over the world. __Napoleon Bonaparte was also credited with making an attempt to find these artifacts. As evidenced by the careers of these two men, it seems that finding the relics was more of a hindrance than a help. _

"Holy shit, Kammi. This is awesome." I exclaimed as I finished the section. My mind began racing the moment I had read the title. It only continued as I progressed through the passage. Could we have an ancient Templar treasure underneath the Black Cat Saloon? Kammi still had a really excited look on her face and I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Let me tell you, my life is never dull." Kammi observed. "First we find out that the world is going to be taken over by demons from Hell, then we meet three ACTUAL archangels, and now we're talking about religious relics that have magical powers. I'll never tire from this shit." She laughed. I had to agree. Life was certainly a never dull moment when you were a part of the paranormal world.

I whipped out my phone and shot a quick text message to Dean:

**Get ur asses up here, we found sumthin.**

A couple of minutes later, Jamie, Sam and Dean came rushing up from the basement and we all piled into the study room again and passed around the book. By the end of this, we were all thinking the same thing. If this relic the Templars found has magical powers, it would make sense that the demons would want it. It would only increase their chances of taking over the world. They would also want to get it out of our hands because we could use it against them. This was a great development.

Since none of us had a library card, we copied the section about the Templar treasure and hurried back to the Black Cat Saloon. As always, once inside the Devil's Trap, I felt safer and more invigorated. We were going to find whatever this thing was, and we were going to use it to kick some demon ass.

The five of us rushed into the Saloon and the atmosphere was pretty low key. When we entered though, everyone's head shot up (including the archangels) and hopeful looks crossed their faces.

"Well, did you guys find anything?" Jay asked coming from the kitchen with Sue in tow.

Kammi held up the copied papers in triumph and we all piled down into the "war room" to share the information we had found. The three archangels came down as well and surprisingly sat alongside me. Gabriel was to my left and Michael sat to my right. Dean sat with Sam to his right and Jackson to his left on the other side of the circle from me. He looked just as excited as the rest of us felt.

"Alright, so, what did you guys find?" Jay asked once everyone had settled in. Kammi stood up and read the section that we had found. Once she had finished, whispers erupted amongst the circle as everyone speculated as to what it meant.

"So, you guys are telling us that you think we're currently sitting on the last known hiding place of some old piece of whatever that moldy old knights found a shit ton of years ago?" Willard asked in his oh-so-eloquent way.

"That's exactly what we're proposing." Kammi confirmed. More whispers erupted through the circle again.

"Where in the hell do you say we start looking?" Jackson asked skeptically. Figures he wouldn't go for it. Kammi shrugged.

"I don't have all the answers. We just have a lead to go on." She simply replied and sat back down in her chair. I gave her a reassuring smile and the talks began. Where would we start looking? There was a ton of places it could be hidden and it didn't necessarily have to be on Jay's property. The book said it was in Hastings; it didn't say anything about being under cornfields (although that's what most of this place was). After a while I just felt kind of in the way so I stood and left the "war room." The sun was setting outside and it was a beautiful Nebraskan sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came a voice behind me from the window I was perched at. It was an accented voice this time, Irish to be exact.

"Yep, it is." I replied without turning around. Out of all the archangels, Gabriel had been the one to rub me the wrong way right off the bat. Michael was Michael, the one archangel I had always had a crush on as a kid, and Raphael was just a big softy. Gabriel was something different. I wasn't sure how to describe him though. I always thought back to the movie _Constantine_ where Gabriel turned out to be the bad guy.

"One could get used to something like that." And this time the voice was WAY closer than it was last time. I turned and saw that Gabriel had come right up behind me. He was stepping WAY into my personal bubble.

"Um, excuse me." I said trying to step around him. He didn't move and I sighed in frustration. "Seriously, dude." I attempted again. He didn't budge.

"You know, humans aren't so bad." He said instead. "They can be quite enjoyable company."

Where the Hell was this coming from? I wondered. This was definitely a new and very random development considering he did not like humans and he seemed to be hitting on me.

"Riiiiight." I said in my best impersonation of Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. In other words, huh?

"Granted, they are a little slow on the uptake, but I could get used to that." He said again and did the stereotypical thing where he placed his hand on the wall to the side of my head and leaned in. Oh Hell no, this really wasn't happening! All my life I had never attracted men and then all of a sudden in a space of a few weeks I was attracting the worst guys!

So there I was, an archangel pulling a cliché move to kiss me and I had no idea what the hell to do. I mean, I liked this guy, he was funny and all, but I didn't like him like that. In other words, he wasn't Dean. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I brought my knee up into his groin. His reaction answered my question I had a few days ago. I guess angels really did have their parts still because Gabriel was down on the floor and he didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon. I was definitely going to go to Hell for injuring an angel. Oh shit.

"What did you do that for?" He asked pain thickening his accent.

"You tried to kiss me!" I exclaimed silently thanking God no one was around to see this.

"I thought that's what humans did when they felt attracted to one another." He managed.

"Yes, when they BOTH like each other. I don't like you, at least not like that. God, what the hell is it with me and men! I pick the weirdest ones!" I threw up my hands in surrender and just walked away. I wasn't too worried about Gabriel. I knew he would recover.

Since I didn't want to get myself involved in the boiling arguments in the "war room" I thought I'd catch up on some reading. I hadn't gotten a chance to read in a while, and on my last trip to Barnes and Noble I got a really interesting sounding romance novel. I'm a sucker for those things. They are my biggest guilty pleasure. I can't live without them.

I grabbed the book and propped myself in bed and started reading. What seemed like moments later a knock came at my door. Upon looking at the clock on my cell phone, I saw that two hours had passed. Whoa, time flies when you're having fun!

"Come in!" I beckoned and in walked Dean.

"Hey." He greeted with that smile of his.

"Hey." I greeted back with my smile. He came fully into the room, shut the door behind him, and sat himself down on my bed.

"So, I definitely had to get out of that room. They just talk too damn much." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, they usually have to take two days of talking before deciding on what restaurant they'd want to go to." I said. It was his turn to chuckle.

"I noticed Gabriel was limping. Do you know what is up with that?" He asked. I shrugged and put on my best innocent look.

"No idea." I stated simply.

"So, do you think we're finally on to something here, Sherlock?" He asked while taking my book from my hands and placing my bookmark on the page I had stopped. He lightly tossed it onto my bedside table.

"I think so." I replied glancing curiously at him as he took off his shoes and shoved me to the side some so he could get fully on the bed and laid out next to me.

"I think so too. This sounds like something out of an Indian Jones movie." He said with a laugh as he squirmed to get himself situated. "I'd kill to be a hot professor like that."

That last comment made me laugh out loud.

"Hey, you may not be a professor, but you're hot and you're an adventurer like him." I replied. He shrugged in that arrogant way again.

"Well, you know, I can't help it."

I laughed again and snuggled up to his side.

"Well, whatever the hell this thing is, we're going to find it and then, we're going to send all those sons a' bitches back to hell." He said. And hopefully not you with them. I thought to myself.

I sighed contently when he placed a sweet kiss on my lips and then enveloped me into his arms. I felt so damn safe, I fell asleep instantly.

A/N 2: Ok, so, all the italics stuff, yeah, I used Wikipedia as research even though I'm not supposed to. I did know some of that stuff prior, so I thought I'd just cite them anyway. Don't own Barnes and Noble (wish I did though) or anything like that mentioned in this chapter. I have to give a thanks to Hero Lily for the suggestion of one of the angels hitting on Connie. I had to go with Gabriel, it just seemed like his thing. I also have to thank her for getting my rear in gear to write this chapter. I've always loved Indian Jones and Templar legends and I thought it'd be kind of cool to incorporate it into the story. I also kind of took National Treasure's idea of the relic coming to America. Great movie by the way, and I can't wait for the sequel to come out! It's soon! YAY!!

Thanks so much to my reviewers as always. I hope you enjoyed this update and since I'm on Christmas break, hopefully there will be at least two more written before I have to go back to school.


End file.
